Songs of Life
by KawaiiInuLoli
Summary: Music set to the lives of Sasuke and Hinata and their feelings for each other. Crappy summary. Better story.
1. Titanic

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE IDEA OVERALL! IF I DID SKANKURA WOULD HAVE DIED A LOOOOOOOOOONG TIME AGO! **

**_**Chapter 1: Titanic**_**

A soft sigh was all that was heard from the inside of a midnight blue car. A pale left had gripped the steering wheel while the right one pushed a button on the radio. Dark blue eyes that matched the shiny paint on the car dashed back and forth between the road and the changing numbers on the radio. The last station was a Celtic station. The sound of bagpipes surrounded the young man and the gray leather seats. A groan was heard in between the soft sound of flutes as the song ended and a new one began. It was Innisfree Ceoil playing Titanic. The dark blue eyes looked out the window at the dark gray clouds.

Suddenly he slammed on the breaks. All that he saw was dark blue, almost black, long hair walking away. The wind blew and the hair flew back revealing a soft pale neck. Sasuke stared in disbelief. He almost ran the girl over and it seemed like she didn't even notice! He watched as said girl gracefully stepped onto the sidewalk and kept going straight into the park. He sighed and was about to step on the gas when a little girl with hair the same as the one he almost ran over ran across the street. He let out a frustrated sigh. This wasn't going to be his day. First he woke up late because his alarm didn't go off. Then he noticed he didn't have hot water so he had to shower with cold water. He had like fifty messages from his boss who was completely obsessed with him. And now he almost ran over someone in the last five minutes.

"Nee-chan!"

Sasuke looked and saw the little girl run into the park. Another sigh. Just then his phone vibrated. Another text from his boss. He chose to ignore it and went on his way. Great. He was now half an hour late. He was going to have to flirt his way out of getting fired. It wasn't going to be hard at all but he didn't want to over do it. One look from him and his boss would faint and think he meant something else.

After a couple of minutes he pulled up to a tall building. Despite the gloomy weather it still sparkled. Sasuke sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before putting on dark shades, adjusting his black leather jacket and getting out. Instantly a group of women circled him and greeted him with their most 'sweetest' good after noons. He 'hmphed' and pushed his way to the elevator and quickly climbed in. He pressed the number 25 and waited while boring music played earning a yawn from the young male. As soon as the bell dinged and the doors opened, Sasuke regretted coming to work.

"Teme!"

Another groan.

"What dobe?" He looked at a smiling tanned face with whiskers and bright, sunshine hair. "Where have ya been? Sakura's gonna be pissed." cried out the energetic blond. Sasuke 'tched' and walked passed his blond friend and co-worker. "We'll see about that."

He walked down the hall to huge pink glittery doors and walked in. A young woman, about a year younger than him, was leaning against a slightly large hot pink desk. There was a matching leather chair behind it. She was wearing a short red pencil skirt and a red spaghetti strap. She was filing her long pink nails and had a headset over her pink bubblegum hair. Her emerald eyes inspected her nails carefully before responding to whoever she was talking to.

"Yes. I assure you the new model will be perfect. She is everything you could expect." Sasuke leaned on the doors and crossed his arms waiting for his boss to notice him. As soon as her eyes landed on him she threw the headset and jumped on him. "Sasuke-kun! Where were you?" she squealed. Sasuke winced. Her high pitch hurt his ears. "I was… delayed." he looked down at the girl clinging to his neck.

"Oh it's ok. You can make it up to me later." she said tracing his neck and giving him a seductive smile. Sasuke sighed. "Sakura did you say we had a new model?" He took her arms off from his neck and walked away. "Oh yea. Her profile is perfect for the Kashimoto calendar. You know how much we need their approval." The pinkette walked to her chair and sat down. She took a manila folder and handed it to him. "It's your job to take _perfect_ pictures of her." Sasuke nodded and walked out. He was about to inspect the contents when a flashed of orange, black, and yellow pounced on him. Sasuke sighed and was about to punch the blond when he spoke up. "So where were you? You look scared." Sasuke glared at his blond friend. "Naruto I swear I will kill you next time you so much as skip to me." He walked away towards the elevator leaving the male pouting behind. "C'mon Teme! Answer me!" he whined. Sasuke's mind flashed to earlier. The silky black hair. The small frame. The little girl. He shook his head slightly. "I almost ran over someone dobe." he said as if nothing happened. He walked in when Naruto jumped in with him. "You WHAT?" Naruto looked at him with his mouth hanging open which bothered Sasuke. He pushed the number 15 and leaned against the wall. "I. Almost. Ran. Some. One. Over… Twice." Naruto clapped his hands to his cheeks and looked at his friend in horror. "Wha- how- you-… WHY DO YOU SAY IT LIKE IF IT WAS NOTHING? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE!" Sasuke instantly pressed his hands to his loud mouth friend's mouth as the doors opened. "Shut up you idiot!" He looked around making sure no one was around. No one was there except for Karin, the redheaded secretary. She was busy looking at her bright red nails and talking on her cell phone. "Do you know what would have happened to the agency if you had killed this person?" hissed Naruto. Sasuke walked out and to the hallway to the left. "She walked right in front of my car. It's not my-" "SHE?" yelled his friend making him miss a step. He glared back to the not-so-tanned face. "IT'S WORSE IF IT'S A SHE!" Sasuke sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This wasn't going to be his day.

"Come and sit down. Its not that bad." A young woman about 20 was sitting on a navy blue chair reading a weapon magazine. Her cinnamon hair was up into two buns. "Hinata-chan?" Her eyes looked up to see her friend staring out a small window. "Is something wrong?" She put the magazine down and stood up walking to her friend and placed her left hand on her shoulder. Clear eyes looked at her. "Hm? Did you say something Tenten-chan?" Tenten sighed as the doors opened. The first one to walk in was a blond young man who looked to be a year younger than her. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with an orange jacket and orange cargo pants. His blond hair was messy. "Hey! I'm Naruto. And this here is Sasuke. He's the photographer. I'm the helper." He smiled and pointed to his chest with his thumb. Sasuke walked in then. He wore a simple white shirt with a leather jacket on top and black jeans. His hair was also messy but in a stylish way. He still had his shades on. Tenten smiled and walked to the two younger men. "My name is Tenten. I am the manager of Hinata." She looked to her side and realized she was alone. "Psst! Hinata-chan!" Sasuke's mouth opened slightly when his eyes caught the sight of silky dark blue, almost black hair. It went lower then the waist of the young woman. And under it was a white loose skirt. The calves of the young woman were smooth and creamy. At the very bottom her small feet there were simple white sandals, which honestly surprise him since it was mid November. The young woman named Hinata looked back. Her face could have easily been mistaken by that of a porcelain doll. She had clear almost lilac eyes. Her eyelashes were thick and long. Her lips were just the perfect size just like her breasts. Her waist was small. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and a thin sweater on top. She looked back and smiled but Sasuke saw that her eyes were foggy and sad.

"Excuse us." he said and yanked Naruto out by the collar of his jacket. He closed the door as Naruto yelped. "That's her." he hissed. "Who?" choked out Naruto rubbing his neck. "The girl I almost ran over this morning." Sasuke said. Naruto's bright blue eyes widened as the soft 'clop clop' of high heels was heard. Both boys turned to see Sakura, their boss, walking towards them. "Have you guys seen her yet?" Naruto gulped and rubbed the back of his head. "Y-Yeah. She um.." "She's perfect for the calendar." interrupted Sasuke. He knew his loud mouth friend would spill the beans. Sakura squealed and clapped her hands together. "Let's get her into costume then!"

About 30 minutes later Sasuke was wiping his camera and Naruto was pacing around nervously. "What if she recognizes you? What if she goes to the press? Sakura will kill us!" he groaned placing his hands on his head. Sasuke took his shades off and set them down on a chair cooly. "Correction dobe. Sakura will kill YOU." That comment just made Naruto cry out and sit on a corner. There was a soft squeak and both boys turned. In came Sakura followed by Tenten and… no one. Tenten sighed and went out. They heard an 'Eep' and in came the brown head dragging a cute doll. Naruto gasped and his cheeks went pink as Hinata walked in wearing a poofy white Lolita dress. It was white with long sleeves and a turtle neck collar with a bow on it along with two others on each of the sleeves and around the skirt. She had white leggings and white platform shoes. Her indigo hair was in two curly pigtails and a bow on each. Her cheeks were a dark red matching her lip stick which was probably Sakura's idea.

"The calendar is called Lolita Year and you are perfect for it. All we have to do is take some pictures and there!" squealed Sakura. Hinata nodded and sat where Naruto pointed at which was at a white table with a tea set and cookies. Sasuke started snapping away as Sakura walked over to a radio and started playing some techno. Immediately Hinata tensed up. "Ano?" Tenten walked to Sakura. "Hinata-chan stresses with loud music so if you don't mind…" Sasuke saw as she placed a cd into the radio's cd player. After a couple of seconds the soft sound of bagpipes filled the whole room. Hinata relaxed as Naruto moved the table away and handed her a white stuffed bear with a lace black bow around its neck. Sasuke took a couple of pictures. Then Naruto took the bear and handed her a bouquet of white roses with a black one right in the center. More pictures.

The last one was of her sitting on a swing looking down. Naruto installed an artificial snow maching and she looked like an angel. Or so Naruto whispered to Sasuke. But that wasn't what surprised him. It was the song that was playing. It was Innisfree Ceoil. It was the song Titanic. The same song he was listening to as he almost ran her over. She looked up and smiled once he had snapped a couple more pictures. Her eyes remained the same though. Tenten went over to her doll-like friend and hugged her. Then they both bowed to Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura as they walked out.

"Kawaii!" shrieked Sakura looking over the pictures. "Kashimoto will love us now!" she squealed as she skipped out. Sasuke sighed as Naruto cleaned up. "You almost ran into her? How could you?" he screamed. "SHUT UP DOBE! I already told you she walked right in front of my car! I'm leaving. Don't forget to put my camera away." Sasuke said, well ordered, as he walked out putting his jacket and shades on. Outside he spotted curly indigo hair. Hinata was sitting on a bench staring into the distance. She shook her head and stood up walking away. Suddenly she froze. Sasuke examined her. She looked tense as she turned around and started walking the other way. She walked faster then ran to the side of the building. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow as a limousine passed by slowly. With a sigh, he went against his instinct and walked towards where she had gone. He found her pressed to the wall and staring at her feet. "Are you waiting for someone?" She shot her head up and looked to her right where Sasuke was leaning against the wall with his shoulder. "U-Uchiha-san!" she bowed. "U-um.. I'm not waiting f-for anyone." Her voice came out as a whisper. The wind blew and Sasuke saw her rub her arms. She then walked past him and stopped. "G-good bye Uchiha-san." Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time. "I'll take you home." With that he walked towards the midnight blue car. Hinata stood frozen. She didn't want to go with a stranger but she also didn't want to walk. The weather wasn't the problem. She just didn't want to go 'home'. But she wasn't raised to be rude so she followed her photographer and climbed in when he opened the door for her.

It was a quiet ride for the last 5 minutes. Hinata looked out the window. She really did look like a doll; unmoving. Sasuke reached over and turned the radio on. His eyes widened a bit as he made a stop to turn. He was in front of the park and the song that was playing was Titanic by Innisfree Ceoil. From the corner of his eyes he saw Hinata with her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. In his mind Sasuke was wondering, "What is it with this girl?"

**Ok first chapter done. I suggest that if you haven't heard this song you open another tab, go to youtube and listen to it. Like NOW**


	2. Gotta Be Somebody

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Chapter 2: Gotta Be Somebody**

The silence was broken by Sasuke who cleared his throat. Instantly Hinata opened her eyes and turned to him as if she had forgotten he was right there with her. He watched in slight amusement as her porcelain cheeks turned a lovely shade of rose. "U-um.. M-my home is down th-the street." she said pointing to the right. Sasuke nodded and turned. His eyes would dash back and forth occasionally. She seemed so distant. He noticed how her eyes were foggy as she stared at nothing. Sasuke shook his head internally. Something about this girl intrigued him.

"A-ano.." Sasuke turned to see her looking straight ahead. "Y-you could leave me h-here Uchiha-san." Once again her voice was a little louder than a whisper. Sasuke stopped the car and his eyes widened a bit. In front of him was an old style Japanese mansion. Outside was a symbol. Dark eyes narrowed. 'So she's a Hyuga. That would explain her peculiar eyes.' Sasuke thought to himself. When he looked to his side the shy porcelain doll had closed the door and walked to his side. He put the window down as she bowed. "Thank y-you Uchiha-san. I-I hope I didn't cause pr-problems for you." He 'Hmned' and she smiled before turning and staring at her 'home'.

Hinata stared at the old wooden pillars holding a sign with the Hyuga crest. They towered over her small frame. She gulped. If it hadn't been for a stare on her back she would've turned and walked the opposite way. But she couldn't. A Hyuga couldn't bee seen as weak. She bowed her head and took small slow steps towards the steel doors. With a creak she pushed one of them and walked inside.

Sasuke stared at long indigo hair. The one who had such beautiful hair took a small graceful step making it swing slowly. He watched her take careful steps towards the gates. It was as if they would come alive and devour her. They looked so tall and she walked like if she was terrified of them. Sasuke almost slapped his forehead. What did he care about her? He had never met her before. Well except for that morning when he almost ran her over. He closed his eyes slowly. He needed a nap. When he opened his eyes again the little Hyuga was gone. Had she not wanted to come home? Sasuke groaned as he shook his head slowly and drove away. He turned to the radio and changed the station.

Hinata walked slowly inside and slid the door closed. She still didn't know why they had such an old fashioned house and she didn't want to ask. She took her sandals off and slipped on a pair of lilac fuzzy slippers. She looked around to make sure no one was around before she tip toed to the hallway that belonged to her and her younger sister Hanabi. No one bothered to walk in there but the two girls, a maid and occasionally their cousin Neji.

Hinata turned a corner and let out the breath that she, unknowingly, was holding in. She was relieved she hadn't bumped into anyone. After that morning she wished she could simply run away and never been seen or heard of again. But like any good heiress she knew she had to make sacrifices and be proud of them. Hinata sighed as she walked past her little sister's room. Music could be heard from the inside of the door. Their rooms were the only ones that had a normal door. Hanabi had insisted and whined and begged for normal doors when she turned 13 a year ago. And being the favorite of their father, the doors were installed the following week. Hinata was grateful for that. A small smile passed her lips as she opened her own door and walked to her perfectly made canopy bed. She made sure the door was locked before falling on her bed, her hair making an almost nightly background to her beautiful pale face. Through the walls she could hear Hanabi's music.

As the song ended on the radio, Sasuke was about to turn. The following song had a male chorus followed by what seemed like electric guitars.

**This time, I wonder what it feels like**

**To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of**

**But dreams just aren't enough**

**So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling**

**The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene**

**Straight off the silver screen**

**So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end**

**Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with**

Sasuke sighed. A _perfect _song for this _marvelous _day. His girlfriend, EX girlfriend, dumped him a day ago for some guy that was in the American army. She had claimed that it was 'love at first sight' or some bull crap like that. Sasuke's face turned into a slight scowl. They had been dating for 4 and a half years for goodness' sakes! He had even thought of someday going home to find her there and call her his _wife_! Again Sasuke sighed. He hated to admit it but he missed her. She was like his other half. She was always laughing. Her body was like a temple. Her voice was… well rather annoying but not in a… too bad way. A soft groan escaped his throat. "Fuck I need a life." he said to himself.

**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**

**Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares**

**Someone to love with my life in their hands**

**There's gotta be somebody for me like that**

**Cause nobody wants to go it on their own**

**And everyone wants to know they're not alone**

**There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**

**There's gotta be somebody for me out there**

Hinata sighed hearing the lyrics. She went to her closet and walked in grabbing lilac warm ups. The day was chilly and the skirt didn't help. She looked out the window. Outside she could see Tenten twirling a kunai on her delicate fingers while she talked and her cousin Neji staring at her. Hinata smiled. She and Tenten had been friends for a long time. Instantly Tenten had a crush on her cousin and it seemed like he did too. Her smile slowly faded as she walked into her restroom and changed. She felt so alone. No one but her sister and sometimes her cousin talked to her in her home. She pondered over the lyrics she heard. Was someone waiting for her? Someone alone like her. Someone who she could trust enough to give her life to. Someone who felt like she did. Shaking her head and smiling she went to her dresser and got out a hair brush.

**Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight**

**And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu**

**Me standing here with you**

**So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?**

**Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with**

Sasuke stopped. He was about 5 blocks away from his apartment and he was just lucky to have gotten a red light. His grip on the steering wheel tightened. He was getting more and more frustrated. Suddenly the image of a smiling Hyuga appeared in his mind. She was in the Lolita outfit and smiling brightly at him. A honk snapped him out of his daydreams. The light was green and another honk was heard. Sasuke stuck his hand out the window and flipped off the car behind him before heading to his home. Just then he noticed how the simple image of the smiling meek girl made his breath hitch a bit.

**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**

**Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares**

**Someone to love with my life in their hands**

**There's gotta be somebody for me like that**

**Cause nobody wants to go it on their own**

**And everyone wants to know they're not alone**

**There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**

**There's gotta be somebody for me out there**

Sasuke listened to the lyrics intently before scoffing. The song was nothing but stupid lyrics. People who actually listened to songs and sighed thinking that the words matched their life perfectly were stupid people who had nothing to do with their miserable lives. His face hardened as he pulled into the driveway of some gray apartments. Lilac eyes flashed in his mind. They were so bright his eyes were nearly blinded. His scowl appeared again. He got his phone out and sent a message. It didn't take more than ten seconds before he got a reply.

**Sakura:**

**omg! iill be thr iin a miin Sasuke~kun! **

Sasuke was disgusted by the way she texted but he had a lot of stress and he needed to get rid of it. NOW.

**You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)**

**When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)**

**Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on**

**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**

**And everyone wants to feel like someone cares**

**Someone to love with my life in their hands**

**There's gotta be somebody for me, oh**

Hinata was sitting on her bed listening to every word the thin walls let her hear. Her big eyes were closed and her eyelashes were gently touching the top of her cheeks. Deep in her mind a picture played. It was like an old movie. It was from her point of view. She had been running. The street she was on dissolved and in its place was a beautiful meadow. It was filled with wild flowers. She walked slowly with her arms stretched out letting her hands go through the flowers. Suddenly far from where she was she saw something dark. The sides blurred and she found herself facing the back of someone. When the person turned, her eyes were met with dark blue ones that seemed to pierce into her soul.

"Nee-chan?" Hinata gasped startled. Her eyes flashed opened and she stared at younger version of herself. "H-Hanabi-chan! Is there something you need?" The little girl walked to her older sister smiling. Hinata reached out and lovingly pushed a strand of loose hair to the back of her sister's ear. "Who were you daydreaming of Hina nee-chan?" asked the little girl innocently. Immediately Hinata's face burned up and she got up going to her closet. She took out fresh clothes and looked from the corner of her eye at her little sister who was smiling sheepishly. Hinata walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower. She stared at her cherry red reflection and sighed. 'That was Uchiha-san in my dreams. Why?' she questioned herself as she stripped and stepped into the cold water.

**Nobody wants to go it on their own**

**And everyone wants to know they're not alone**

**There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**

**There's gotta be somebody for me out there**

**Nobody wants to be the last one there**

**Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares**

**There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**

**There's gotta be somebody for me out there**

**AND there we go. The song is Gotta be Somebody by my current obsession Nickelback! ^_^ **

**Please comment~!**


	3. Crush

****AGAIN! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!****

**Chapter 3: Crush**

The day was getting cloudier and cloudier by the minute. A speeding pink car was racing down the street and turned into gray apartments and to the closest parking space. Emerald eyes were glued to the small rectangular mirror. Smooth white hands patted vibrant pink hair before reapplying red lipstick on thin lips.

Sakura looked down at herself. She was now wearing a _very_ short pink skirt, a black tube top, and matching pink pumps. She was grateful for living 5 minutes from her agency. A sly smile spread on her delicate features making her seem not so lady-like. "Finally. After all this time of waiting Sasuke-kun is gonna be mine and no one can do shit about it." she said to herself as she got out and locked the doors. Ever since the blond girl Kimiko had waltzed into the life of Sasuke with her pretty long braids, and mesmerizing black eyes, 5 years ago it was as if Sakura didn't exist. That was until Sasuke needed a job and Sakura's uncle had handed down his modeling agency to her. She tried so hard to make herself desirable to him but then he started dating that Kimiko and he only saw Sakura like a boss.

Sakura jogged to the elevator and quickly jumped in then pressed the number 5. Well now that Kimiko was out of the picture Sakura could have Sasuke to herself. She smirked to herself when the doors opened and walked, more like ran, to Sasuke's door. She knocked once and Sasuke opened the door. He looked at her up and down before she jumped on him and pressed her lips to his. She pushed herself on him and closed the door with her foot.

Hinata hummed to herself as she got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a white towel. She put on her pjs and brushed out her long hair. Once she was done she went to her room and saw that it was night. "Was I in there that long?" she asked herself. With a small shrug she peeled the covers from her bed and laid down grabbing a small lilac bear. She pulled it up to her petite face and inhaled. It still smelled like her. Her mother. It was the last gift Hinata got before she passed away from a disease. A small tear escaped her closed eye and landed on the left small, black beady eye of the bear making it seem like if it was also crying. Just then her phone vibrated. Hinata reached back and felt for it until she found it.

**Tenten(: :**

**Hey wake up early cuz we're going to tha mall! :D**

Hinata smiled. Her friend always made her day or night and she didn't even know it. Hinata sniffled and texted back.

**To: Tenten(: :**

**I'm always up before you Tenten-chan! (:**

A minute passed before her phone vibrated in her small delicate hand.

**Tenten(: :**

…**whatever! ;p just make sure you're up and ready at 10 ok? Ill pick you up at 10 15. G'night!**

Hinata shook her head smiling. She knew she had to wake her friend up at 9 or else she wouldn't be ready. With that she fell asleep.

Silky sheet rustled softly. Sasuke woke up to find Sakura in his arms. He quickly pushed her away and he himself scooted away as if he had been holding a skeleton with lipstick smeared all over. He sighed softly feeling a bit better. Sakura was nothing but a slut and Sasuke knew that. She was a good way to get rid of stress. Now if only getting rid of her was just as easy. He froze slightly when Sakura moved and yawned. Her eyes opened and green, sparkly eyes looked at him. A smile formed on her lips and she sat up holding the sheets to her bare chest. "Hmm what time is it?" she asked stretching the arm she wasn't holding the sheet with. Sasuke looked at the small black clock on his nightstand. "8:40." he said. Sakura got up and grabbed her clothes before looking back at him. "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you we are going to the mall." Sasuke stared at her. "No we aren't." He yawned but it was interrupted by Sakura's high pitched squeal. She shook her head and looked straight into his eyes as she put on her black thong and bra. "Oh yes we are. Are you forgetting you have been late to work three times?" She smiled trying to look cute. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. 'That sneaky bitch.' he thought as she jumped on her left foot trying to put her right pump on. He could have argued but he didn't want to loose a good paying job.

Clear eyes flashed in his mind. Sasuke stared at the wall. 'Why the hell does that keep happening?' he asked in his mind.

Hinata was outside waiting for her friend. She sighed softly wishing she had had breakfast with her sister and cousin but her father was there too so instead she snuck out the back. She texted Hanabi and told her to tell Neji that she would be at the mall with Tenten. Just as she was debating whether or not to go back for a granola bar a red convertible pulled up. "Hinata!" squealed her friend jumping out and hugging her. Hinata smiled. Tenten always seemed so happy to see everyone. "How are you today?" Hinata asked trying to catch the breath that had just been hugged out of her lungs. "I'm good! Ready to go?" asked her friend. Hinata nodded and got into the passenger side as Tenten jumped back in.

Sasuke was sneering as Sakura talked on and on about how the Kashimoto agency loved the pictures she had sent and Naruto stared at her nervously. Just then Sakura stopped and pointed. "There they are!" Sasuke and Naruto stopped as she skipped towards a girl with two buns on her hair. "There you are Sakura!" smiled Tenten and hugged the pinkette. From behind her a pair of clear eyes caught Sasuke's attention. From somewhere in the roof music started playing from the speakers.

**I hung up the phone tonight **

**Something happened for the first time deep inside **

**It was a rush, what a rush **

Hinata meekly peeked behind her loud friend and saw Sakura but quickly her eyes landed on a certain boy in gray skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. She could feel her heart start drumming loudly in her chest and ears.

**Cause the possibility **

**That you would ever feel the same way about me **

**It's just too much, just too much **

Dark eyes met with white ones. He couldn't see her very clearly since two very loud girls were right in front of her but he could see the most important feature; her face. He saw as her innocent eyes wandered from Sakura to him. He couldn't help but smirk at the way those pearly eyes of hers widened a fraction. Her pale cheeks turned pink. Then rose. Then red and it traveled to her forehead and neck. He saw how she quickly hid behind her friend.

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**

**All I ever think about is you **

**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized **

**And I've just got to know **

'What is he doing here?' It was all Hinata could think about. She was looking the opposite way and she was leaning on the back of her friend. The bored stare that Sasuke had made her remember that day dream she had. She bit her lip when Tenten turned around. "Hey did I tell you that Sakura invited us here?" The brown head turned around and saw her friend dark as a cherry and mumbling to herself. "Are you ok?" Slowly Hinata turned and nodded. Sakura's bright green eyes looked at her and smiled. "I decided to treat you two to whatever you want today since the other major agency loved us because of you!" Sakura wrapped her arms around Hinata and smiled. Before Hinata could answer she was being pulled by both older girls to the two guys. Hinata was sure her heart was going to explode.

**Do you ever think when you're all alone **

**All that we can be, where this thing can go**

**Am I crazy or falling in love? **

**Is it real or just another crush? **

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you? **

**Are you holding back like the way I do? **

**Cause I try and try to walk away **

**But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy **

**Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy **

Sasuke yawned and when he opened his eyes he saw Sakura and Tenten dragging a very red Hinata, who had her head down, by her hands. It was quite cute. Sasuke shook his head. What was wrong with him. His eyes unknowingly traveled down her body. She was wearing a tight white long sleeve that fit her perfectly. She had on black skinny jeans that showed off her nice figure. Her feet were covered by black boots that went up mid calf. When she looked up she looked straight at him with big innocent eyes. Sasuke had never seen such pureness in a long time. His lips parted slightly and he felt his cheek burn slightly. He turned his head and coughed slightly.

**Has it ever cross your mind **

**When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends? **

**I****s there more, is there more? **

Hinata noticed his pink cheeks and let a soft giggle escape her. Naruto and the two other girls looked at her. "What's so funny?" asked the blond. Instantly Hinata's cheeks turned red and she shook her head. Naruto laughed and wrapped his arm around her. "No wonder Kashimoto loved us! Your so freakin' adorable!" Hinata blushed more and she saw how Sasuke glared at the blond next to her.

**See it's a chance we've gotta take **

**Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last **

**Last forever, forever **

Sasuke felt something in the pit of his stomach when he saw Naruto with his arm wrapped around Hinata's small shoulders. Once again he shook his head. 'What the fuck is wrong with me? What do I care what that dobe does with her? He could fuck her for all I care!' As soon as he thought about that he felt a slight tugging in his stomach that made him kind of sick.

**Do you ever think when you're all alone **

**All that we can be, where this thing can go**

**Am I crazy or falling in love? **

**Is it real or just another crush? **

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you? **

**Are you holding back like the way I do? **

**Cause I try and try to walk away **

**But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy **

**Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy **

Sakura dragged all of them into a store insisting that she would pay for her new model and her manager. Tenten didn't seem to care since she didn't really like shopping but Hinata was preoccupied. Her eyes kept dashing at Sasuke and how Sakura was clinging to his arm. Occasionally when she would come out of the dressing room and Sakura would run to tell her how cute she looked, she would notice Sasuke's eyes on her and how he sometimes smirked in approval. All she could do was look down and blush making Naruto hug her and agree. Then Sakura would go back to Sasuke and cling to his arm again. "Hm. They must be dating." whispered Tenten. Hinata nodded and smiled but she couldn't ignore the small hint of sadness somewhere inside.

**Why do I keep running from the truth? **

**All I ever think about is you **

**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized **

**And I just got to know **

Sasuke had never enjoyed shopping… till now. When Sakura and Tenten walked off leaving Hinata in the dressing room he thought nothing of it. That was until he noticed them walk back in with something black. An 'Eep' was heard followed by a lot of rustling and small, quiet complaints from the Hyuga. Then she walked out and Sasuke's mouth was as wide as Naruto's. Hinata was wearing a black dress. It was sleeveless and had a poofy black skirt that read to her mid thing. She had on black stilettos that had small diamonds for design. It fit her like a glove. Once she looked at herself Hinata turned to run back to the dressing room only to have tripped on her heels and go flying out of sight of the two boys who were too entranced to laugh. Sasuke knew he would not be able to take the image of Hinata in that dress out of his mind for a long time.

**Do you ever think when you're all alone **

**All that we can be, where this thing can go **

**Am I crazy or falling in love? **

**Is it real or just another crush? **

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you? **

**Are you holding back like the way I do? **

**Cause I try and try to walk away **

**But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy **

**This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy **

**Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy **

**Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy **

**Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy**

Hinata whimpered as she stood up and walked into the small room. She sat down and took the heels off before rubbing her ankle. Tenten walked in smiling. "Hinata are you ok?" she asked looking down at her shy friend. Hinata nodded slowly before letting Tenten help her out of the dress. When she walked out in her own clothes she remembered the gaze Sasuke had when she came out. His cheeks were tinted with the slightest of pink. She looked down holding the many bags of clothes and blushed. She knew she would not forget that look for a very long time.

**Another chapter done! The song is Crush by David Archuleta. :D I know it was boring but I was in a hurry to finish it! Please comment! (:**


	4. Crazy For This Girl

**FIRST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE ONES THAT HAVE REVIEWED THE CHAPTERS! ESPECIALLY ****blackirishawk**** AND ****ItSaLwAyStHeShYoNeS**** WHO HAVE REVIEWED MOST IF NOT ALL OF THEM! ^_^**

**SECONDLY I sadly do not own anything! Not the characters nor the songs!**

**Chapter 4: Crazy For This Girl**

The morning went by pretty fast. Soon it was late noon and Hinata was starving! She tried walking on the far right where Tenten was when she felt her stomach make a small sound. Sasuke, who was on the far left side, kept stealing glances at the small quiet Hyuga who occasionally would tinge a light rose color and would mutter to herself. Naruto was on his right and followed his friend's gaze to the small girl. She was looking down carrying five bags on each hand. Her cheeks were a light red color. She wasn't talking at all. Sakura and Tenten were too into their own conversation.

Sasuke was just about to stop and walk to the shy girl when Naruto jumped up and to Hinata. Her cheeks, as expected, flared up in a bright red color. The remaining three stopped and looked at him as she wrapped his right arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. He took the bags and smiled brightly at her. Meanwhile someone's eye was twitching and it wasn't one of the girls'. Sasuke stared at his blond friend in disbelief. "A-Arigato." was the soft reply. Naruto just smiled at her as Sakura clung to his arm.

Just as they were about to start walking they heard the faintest grumbling coming from Hinata's stomach. They all turned and looked at a crimson Hinata. She was looking down, quite embarrassed. Naruto and Sakura smiled brightly. "Even when you're hungry your adorable Hinata!" squealed Sakura. Naruto nodded. Hinata looked up still red. "It's lunch time!" declared Tenten. Naruto and Sakura nodded. "Where would you like to go Hina-chan?" Hinata looked at Naruto. "I-it doesn't matter." Sasuke studied her. She was still red. Not as much but enough to cover most of her cheeks. She was fidgeting with the sleeve of her shirt. Her right foot was moving slightly. He looked up at her face and realized she was looking at him with those big innocent eyes of hers. Once again he felt his cheeks burn up slightly. "C'mon Hina-chan! Let's walk around the food court until we see something that you might like." Sasuke scoffed at Naruto's new pet name for Hinata. Nevertheless, he followed them. Well in all truth he was dragged by the pinkette that had a tight grip on his arm.

They were all sitting in a round table eating hamburgers. Naruto had asked Hinata where she wanted to eat and she pointed to the closest fast food place. So they all sat in a white table with their hamburgers, fries, and drinks. As Sasuke took a drink from his tea, his eyes wondered over to the girl opposite from him. She was holding her hamburger with both of her delicate hands. She took small bites to it and chewed carefully. It was as if she was concentrating on it. Sasuke felt a smirk slowly creep on his mouth as Hinata carefully place the hamburger down and took her drink. She was oblivious to the little speck of mustard that was left behind on the corner of her mouth. 'If only I could lick it off.' Sasuke mentally slapped himself. 'What the fuck is wrong with me? _Lick _it off?' Sasuke shook his head slightly and placed his drink down at the same time as Hinata. The bright yellow spot was still there. Sasuke caught movement from the corner of his eye. He looked and saw that Naruto had made a grab for a napkin. Sasuke made a soft humph noise. 'The dobe probably noticed it too.'

"Hey!" whined Naruto as Sasuke reached over and wiped the mustard from Hinata's mouth with his thumb. "I was gonna do that!" Naruto pouted and leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed. The little Hyuga blushed deeply and looked down. "A-Arigato Uchiha-san." Sasuke looked down and gave a nod before popping a fry into his mouth. Hinata didn't look up after that. She just concentrated in eating, constantly wiping her mouth with her napkin. Naruto stared at her hoping for a fry to be kind enough to leave ketchup. Sasuke looked at her occasionally. No one but Tenten noticed the creepy stare a certain pink haired girl gave Hinata once in a while. 'Uh-oh.' though Tenten as she sipped her root beer.

Three embarrassing hours later and ten bags in Hinata's and Tenten's hands Naruto had to go. He hugged Hinata tightly. A little too tight for Sasuke's like may I add. Sakura's phone vibrated as she quickly answered stepping away from the group. "WHAT? KARIN YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU CAN NEVER DO A SIMPLE TASK!" She hanged up her pink cell phone angrily. "Naruto I need a ride." she snapped. She went to the girls and hugged them. "I hope you guys had fun. I hope to see you two days from now!" she squealed. Sasuke shivered slightly at her pitch. Both Tenten and Hinata smiled and thanked her before she went to Sasuke and whispered something to his ear making him _almost_ flinch. Then she smirked and walked away with Naruto. The three remaining there got quiet until a heavy metal song started playing from Tenten's backside. She took her phone out and checked it. "Um Hinata-chan I gotta go. I have a date." she said as she quickly texted back. "With Ne-Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked softly. Tenten looked away as her cheeks got pink. "Bye!" With that she ran with her four bags leaving Hinata with the remaining bags around her feet. Sasuke sighed and picked them up. "I'm taking you home." Hinata looked at him blushing before bowing her head. "A-Ari-" "Yea don't mention it." Sasuke interrupted her.

The pair walked quietly. "So your friend likes metal huh?" Sasuke blinked at his own question. Hinata looked at him and smiled before nodding. "Tenten-chan has al-always been some of a t-tomboy. She used to def-fend me when we were smaller." Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Defend her? Who could harm a cute little… Sasuke groaned. This Hyuga made his mind go crazy. As they reached his car he took his keys out and opened the trunk. They put the bags in there before he opened the passenger door for her. She thanked him again and sat down. When he got in he turned the radio on as he put the windows down. Despite it being November, the day was kind of warm and made the car feel uncomfortable.

**She rolls the window down**

**And sheTalks over the sound**

**Of the cars that pass us by**

**And I don't know why**

**But she's changed my mind**

Sasuke's eyes twitched as he listened to the lyrics that were playing. He usually didn't mind the song but today it bothered him. He was about to change it when he noticed the small girl next to him moving her lips to the words. A smirk settled into his lips as he drove off.

**Would you look at her**

**She looks at me**

**She's got me thinking about her constantly**

**But she don't know how I feel**

**And as she carries on without a doubt**

**I wonder if she's figured out**

**I'm crazy for this girl**

**I'm crazy for this girl**

Sasuke sighed and turned his head. The pale woman was looking out the window then she turned to him. Her cheeks turned a slight pink as she moved the hair out of her face. They were heading towards the sun and it illuminated her face brightly. Her glossy full lips sparkled with the sun. 'Hmm. Nothing like the thin lines Sakura calls lips.' he thought. He offered her a smirk as she turned away.

**She was the one to hold me**

**The nightThe sky fell down**

**And what was I thinking when**

**The world didn't end**

**Why didn't I know what I know now**

Hinata looked out the window as soon as she felt her face heat up. Sasuke had been looking at her all day. She could feel his cold gaze on her when she wasn't looking. She also knew it was not Sakura or Tenten because they wouldn't emit such a cold look and Naruto was a person who would speak instead of.. Anything. She couldn't help but blush. His eyes were always sad but it ignited a fire in her. She blushed at that thought. The thought of someone she just met making her feel weak.

**Would you look at her**

**She looks at me**

**She's got me thinking about her constantly**

**But she don't know how I feel**

**And as she carries on without a doubt**

**I wonder if she's figured out**

**I'm crazy for this girl**

**I'm crazy for this girl**

She listened to the lyrics. She had been thinking about Sasuke all day. How he looked at her when she looked at him. How she knew he was looking at her when her back was turned to him. How she had caught him looking at her then he looked away. Hinata sighed. But always Sakura was with him. She was on his side holding his arm. She would smile at her and tell her how cute she was. Sakura was such a nice girl. Hinata couldn't be thinking of her boyfriend. Especially since the talk her father had given her just yesterday morning. Sasuke heard her sigh and turned to her. She was facing away but from the angle of her head he knew she was looking down. Just then something got caught in his nose. As hard as he tried he sneezed. He looked at Hinata hoping to see her and a fan-girl face, but instead she looked startled. Like a little kid who got caught stealing a candy. She was quite cute. And this time he didn't scold himself for thinking it. "B-bless you U-Uchiha-san."

**Right now**

**Face to face**

**All my fears**

**Pushed aside**

**And right now**

**I'm ready to spend the rest of my life**

**With you**

Sasuke didn't answer. He just stared at her. At her face. He looked at the straight midnight blue bangs. Her wide opalescent eyes with those gorgeous thick eyelashes. He then looked at her small button nose. Her well-defined cheekbones that were starting to get a dark pink. Her lips. Those full, ripe lips that shone. They were light pink and very inviting. "A-Ano.." Her soft voice made him look at her eyes. "T-The light is gr-green." He looked up and noticed it was. "So it is." he said. It came out softly surprising him. Where was his voice?

**Would you look at her**

**She looks at me**

**She's got me thinking about her constantly**

**But she don't know how I feel**

**And as she carries on without a doubt**

**I wonder if she's figured out**

**I'm crazy for this girl**

**I'm crazy for this girl**

Hinata blushed deeply looking at her hands. The wandering midnight eyes that had been all over her face made her feel funny, and she felt her breath get caught in her chest. Her hands were starting to get sweaty just thinking about the way he looked at her. Just then the car stopped and Sasuke got out opening the trunk. Hinata got out and took the bags that were handed to her. She looked up at Sasuke and offered him a small smile which he didn't return. She was about to step away when she tripped on her own foot and she went flying into the hard chest of Sasuke. He quickly placed his hands on her waist to keep her from falling and dropping the clothes Sakura had gotten her. Her chest was pressed against his and he could feel the hard, fast thumping of her heart. She slowly looked up at him. She could also feel his heartbeat. It matched her own in the pace. His lips parted slightly looking into those innocent eyes of hers. She could feel his breath on her lips. Quickly she moved away and ran to the security of her house. Sasuke leaned on the car with his eyes closed and his thumb and index finger on his temples. The song was still playing.

**Would you look at her**

**S****he looks at me**

**She's got me thinking about her constantly**

**But she don't know how I feel**

**And as she carries on without a doubt**

**I wonder if she's figured out**

**I'm crazy for this girl**

**I'm crazy for this girl**

"I really am crazy for this girl." His head shot up as soon as he heard his own words. He closed the trunk and climbed in with a scowl on his face. "Ridiculous."

Inside Hinata kicked her shoes off and walked barefoot to the hallway smiling brightly. She had her eyes closed until she collided with someone. "G-Gomenasai Neji-nii-san." Clear eyes much like her own looked down at her. "Is all this yours?" He picked up a bag. Hinata nodded and took it. "I-Its ok. I'll pick them up." Neji looked at her cousin with slight amusement as she scrambled trying to pick up the many bags. But that amusement faded just as he was about to walk out and he heard her call out "Say 'hi' to Tenten-chan for me!" He looked back at her with narrowed eyes and she giggled and skipped away. His eyebrow lifted. She was in a rather good mood for what had happened to her yesterday.

**CHAPTER 4 DONE! AND IT IS POSSIBLE TO TRIP ON YOUR OWN FEET! I SPEAK FROM EXPERIENCE... -_-" AHEM THE SONG IS CRAZY FOR THIS GIRL BY LIFEHOUSE. PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^ **


	5. True To Your Heart

**Again I do not own Naruto! Nor the song!**

**Chapter 5: True to Your Heart**

Hinata skipped giggling to the hallway that belong to the two girls. As she got closer to the light blue door of her sister, she noticed that it was quiet. Too quiet. Hanabi was a girl who liked her music loud. A frown found its way into the delicate features of the young porcelain woman. She knocked once and there was no answer. She was about to walk away when she heard something coming from the inside. With a shaky hand, she slowly opened the door to find her sister under the covers. "Hanabi-chan?" She walked inside and placed the bags down. Hanabi looked back at her sister and smiled weakly as Hinata sat next to her. "Hina-nee-chan." The little girl tried sitting up and coughed. Hinata placed a hand on her sister's forehead. "Hmm… You have fever. Did you go to school today?" she asked getting up and walking into her sister's bathroom. Hanabi shook her head as Hinata came back with some water. "Have you been in bed all day?" Hanabi nodded and Hinata frowned. "Tell you what… I'm gonna go make you some dango and get you some pills ok? Then you can rest." Hanabi nodded as her older sister hugged her. The older Hyuga pulled back when she heard sniffles and saw tears running down the little girl's cheeks. "What's the matter Hanabi-chan?" The little girl sniffled and wiped her eyes. "You're just like her." Hinata felt her throat tighten. "She used to make us dango whenever we were sick." Hinata felt her heart breaking when she saw her little sister look down and hiccup. She then looked up as fresh tears fell from her small face. "I miss her." Hinata hugged her sister blinking away the tears. She then pulled away and tenderly wiped Hanabi's tears. "I know you do. And I miss her too. But she's always taking care of us and right now I have to take care of you ok?" Hanabi smiled and nodded as Hinata kissed her forehead. "I'll come up and help you with your robe when the dango is done." Hinata took the bags and walked out. As soon as she was in her room and her door closed, she let the tears fall. She leaned on the door and let her body fall as sobs came out from her. She missed her mother so much. And she still needed her. Hanabi needed her too. Hell, even her father needed her. Hinata has have to take care of Hanabi by herself. Ever since her mother died he was rarely home and when he was, he was submerged in work. Before, he rarely spoke to her. Now he only glared at her and told her how useless she was. She wiped the tears and stood up walking to the kitchen. She had to be the strong mother figure for Hanabi and for herself. As she walked into the kitchen she saw the calendar. Wednesday November 23rd. Hinata found herself smiling. "Friday I'll be able to see Sasu- I-I mean go back to work." She blushed and cleared her throat.

Sakura was pacing in the room where Hinata was suppose to be taking pictures ten minutes ago. Naruto was following her around and for once, he wasn't trying to take a whiff of her hair. Sasuke was sitting on a chair looking at the two. His shades wouldn't let anyone know but in all truth his eyes were worried. Hinata wasn't someone who would be late and not let anyone know. Just then Sakura's phone rang and she quickly answered it. "Tenten! Where are you guys?" she cried out. Naruto let out a loud sigh. Sasuke did too only much less noticeable. Sakura stayed quiet as she listened to Tenten. "Aw. The poor thing!" At that Naruto jumped to her. "What? What? What?" Sakura shushed him and turned her back to him. "Is Hina-chan ok?" She just turned the opposite way. "Saaakura-chan! Why won't you tell meeee?" whined Naruto. Sasuke sighed and pulled his friend down to the seat next to him by his shirt. Naruto was about to object before Sakura squealed happily. Then she hanged up and looked at the boys with a smile that scared Sasuke for his life. "All right you two!" she said as she walked towards them with her hands on her hips. "Pack your stuff for a day and meet here in half an hour!" And with that she skipped out. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Something was wrong._ Very _wrong. Naruto just looked at Sasuke before leaving after Sakura.

Half an hour later Sakura met up with Naruto. "Where's Sasuke-kun?" she asked looking around. When Naruto shrugged she rolled her eyes. "You useless idiot." she said as she dialed Sasuke's number. "What?" came Sasuke's reply. "Sasuke-kun we're waiting for you." she whined. "I'm not going wherever you're planning on going." he said with a board tone. Sakura huffed. "Fine. If you don't come then don't bother coming back." She knew he needed this job and she was enjoying having him do what she wanted. He sighed and hanged up. He put his book down and rubbed his temple before walking to his room. 'That bitch.' he thought.

When he pulled up to the shiny building Sakura had Naruto by the collar of his shirt and was shaking him. Sasuke sighed and got out. Instantly, Sakura dropped Naruto and latched onto his arm. "We're gonna need a ride Sasuke-kun." With that she grabbed her hot pink bag and seated herself in his car. Naruto got up pouting and sat in the backseat. Sasuke sighed and climbed in. "Ne, Sakura-chan, where are we going?" She pointed straight ahead. "You'll see." she smirked. Sasuke was busy scowling to notice the familiar surroundings. "Hmm… Turn… Right here." she said checking her phone. Sasuke just obeyed. "And stop right… here!" she squealed. Sasuke's eyes widened. As he parked in front of an old fashioned mansion. Sakura got out followed by Naruto. Sasuke, hesitantly, got out eyeing the mansion. Just then he heard an ear piercing squeal followed by another. He turned and saw Tenten and Sakura hugging like they hadn't seen each other in years. "Tenten! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked smiling. "Two simple words…" she replied with her arm around Sakura's shoulders as well as the pinkette's around hers. "SLEEP OVER!" both girls shouted before giggling. Sasuke couldn't believe it. He had been talked, well ordered, to sleep at a Hyuga's house! "See. Hinata-chan has been kind of.. Well, depressed lately. I don't know why. And today she couldn't go to the photo session because she caught a cold from her little sister."

"Nee-chan!" Sasuke's eyes flashed to that one time in front of the park. He remembered the little girl. "So…" continued Tenten. "I figured we had a surprise sleep over to cheer her up." Naruto looked like he was about to cry. "You guys…" he sniffled. "You guys are such good friends!" Sasuke crossed his arms as the girls walked past him to the gates. Tenten pulled out a key and adjusted the khaki backpack she had on her right shoulder. "Naruto grab my bag will ya? Thanks." said Sakura walking with Tenten inside. Naruto nodded as he got his bright orange bag and the pink one before running after them. Sasuke sighed. He could leave now, but he would also be leaving a good job. Sighing he picked up his black bag and locked his car before walking in after the threesome.

Sasuke reached them just as Tenten opened the door with her keys. "You have your own set?" asked the blond looking at Tenten in awe. She turned and smiled. "Yup. Hinata and I have been friends for more than 10 years now. I need them just in case something happens…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. 'What does she mean with that?' He expected her to go on but instead she slid the door open. "Oh they don't allow shoes in here so we'll need to put on our slippers." She took her shoes off and pulled on gray slippers. Sakura had pink glittery slippers. 'Go figure…' thought Sasuke as he put on his black ones. "Kawaii!" giggled Tenten looking at Naruto's bowl of ramen slippers. He smiled triumphantly and placed his hands on his waist. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his cocky friend. Tenten led them into a parlor and slid the door open. As soon as the door opened Sakura's and Naruto's eyes turned into hearts and they both almost shouted 'Kawaii!' if Tenten hadn't shushed them. Even Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Hinata was sitting on the floor and had her head on a small table. She was asleep. All around her were books. Some were open, others were closed, most of then had little strips of colorful paper sticking out. Tenten walked to her and took the book that was under the little sleeping beauty's head. "She must have been studying too hard again." she whispered. A frown was very clear on her face. She started closing the books and picking them up. Sakura and Naruto moved to help. "Mmm…" They all froze and saw as the sleeping Hyuga raised her head and yawned. Then she opened her right eye a bit as she rubbed her left. Sakura pounced on her at this point.

"KAWAII!" Hinata fell back as a flash of all shades of pink landed on her. She quickly sat up, clearly startled, and looked around with watery eyes. "Sakura-chan! You scared her!" whined Naruto as he helped Hinata up and wrapped an arm around her. Sasuke's eyes twitched when he saw Hinata cuddle to him still sleepy. Sakura got up. "Gomenasai Hinata-chan." Quickly Hinata moved away with red cheeks. "W-what are you g-guys doing here?" she asked surprised. Tenten looked at her from the bookshelf where she was putting the books away. "It's a surprise sleepover! Seems like you're ready." she said amused. Hinata looked down. She was in violet pj pants and a matching pj long sleeve shirt that was loose everywhere except on her chest . It had light blue and pink splashes on it. Her cheeks turned a deep red. Sasuke smirked. It was then that Hinata noticed him. Her eyes stared at him before Tenten wrapped her arm around her. "What would you like to do Hinata?" "U-um…" she looked around nervously. "I-It doesn't really ma-mater Tenten-chan." Tenten groaned softly. "Well we can't really play games since you're not feeling well… Oh! How about movies? It's already dark outside so it's a good time to watch scary movies!" Naruto and Sakura agreed loudly, in Sasuke's opinion. Tenten went to her backpack and pulled out three movies that had a very gruesome cover. Hinata didn't want to watch them but she also didn't want to disappoint the others.

An hour later Tenten had ordered pizza and they were all in their pjs. As Tenten put the first movie on they found their spots around the parlor. Sasuke was sitting down on the left side of a sofa, Naruto was next to him, Hinata was on Naruto's right, Sakura was on her pink sleeping bag, and Tenten settled on hers which was next to Sakura's. Hinata clutched the blanket that Tenten had handed to her when she coughed some time ago. By the end of the movie Hinata was holding the blanket like if her life depended on it. Her eyes widened as Tenten got up and placed in another movie. Naruto slipped off the sofa and to his bright orange sleeping bag. Hinata, unknowingly, scooted closer to the only person on the sofa.

Sasuke yawned as a man took out a knife and started cutting another man's arm. Just then he heard a whimper. He looked to his right and saw Hinata. She had her feet up in front of her. So she looked like a navy blue ball, thanks to the blanket that she was still holding. Her eyes were wide with horror and her lips were slightly open. Sasuke remembered when she had tripped. Her face glowed red because of all the blood that was on the scene. Just as it was getting to the best part, Hinata shrieked making the girls on the floor scream and hug each other and the blond jump. Even Sasuke flinched. He turned to glare at the Hyuga but decided against it when he saw that she had her whole face covered with the blanket. When the three on the floor had turned back to the TV, Sasuke pulled the lump of blanket towards him. Hinata 'Eeped' but didn't complain. When the movie was over it was past 12:30 a.m. Hinata had quickly moved away and uncovered her face. It was red and sweaty. Sasuke smirked. 'I wonder what else makes her face like that.' He shook his head. The Hyuga was much too innocent for that. Tenten looked at her scared friend and smiled. Then she popped another DVD in. This time it was a much different. It actually made Hinata smile. "I know Mulan is your favorite American movie Hinata." said Tenten. Hinata blushed and nodded being thankful for it. "Hmm… Let's see what's on the special features." said the girl in the black silk kimono pjs. The girl in a pink spaghetti strap pointed. "Music videos!" she squealed. Tenten nodded and clicked on one. A pop song started playing.

**Baby I knew at once **

**That you were meant for me **

**Deep in my soul I know **

**That I'm your destiny **

**Though you're unsure **

**Why fight the tide **

**Don't think so much **

**Let your heart decide **

Hinata flinched. In a quick moment her thoughts went to the Uchiha that was next to her. Her cheeks started getting hot and she looked down. She hesitantly looked to her left at the pale face that was adorned with dark locks.

**Baby I see your future **

**And it's tied to mine **

**I look in your eyes **

**And see you searching for a sign **

**But you'll never fall **

**'Til you let go **

**Don't be so scared **

**Of what you don't know **

Sasuke frowned. Lately a lot of songs were coming in inappropriate times. An image of a porcelain girl in a white dress came to his mind. Her left hand was extended as he put on a ring on her ring finger. He shook his head feeling his cheeks burn. He then felt a stare on him. He looked down at Sakura but she was too busy moving to the rhythm of the song. It was then that he turned right and caught the Hyuga's eyes. Black and white locked together and neither wanted to look away.

**True to your heart **

**You must be true to your heart **

**That's when the heavens will part **

**And baby shower you with my love **

**Open your eyes **

**Your heart can tell you no lies **

**And when you're true to your heart **

**I know it's gonna lead you straight to me **

**(Got to be true to your heart) **

The white pearls were the first ones to look away. Sasuke inspected her face. It was dark red and the little piece of loose yarn seemed to be the most interesting thing to her. Sasuke smirked in an amused manner. She looked at the people on the floor who were into the video.

**Someone you know is on your side **

**Can set you free **

**I can do that for you **

**If you believe in me **

**Why second-guess **

**What feels so right **

**Just trust your heart **

**And you'll see the light **

Sasuke sighed leaning back with his hands on his sides. He looked at Hinata who was currently playing with the strand of yarn. Sasuke looked her over. She was concentrating so hard on taking it off, it was cute. With a soft sighed it seemed like she gave up. She put her hands down and felt her left one brush against something soft and cold. Instantly she moved as far as she could.

**True to your heart **

**You must be true to your heart **

**That's when the heavens will part **

**And baby shower you with my love **

**Open your eyes **

**Your heart can tell you no lies **

**And when you're true to your heart **

**I know it's gonna lead you straight to me **

**(Got to be true to your heart) **

Sasuke felt her hand brush against his. It felt like an electric shock. The best that there could be. He looked at Hinata who was in a small ball staring at the TV as if it would get up and start dancing like the two idiotic girls on the floor. He couldn't help but smirk as he felt his heart going back to its normal pace.

**(Ya know it's true) **

**Your heart knows what's good for you **

**(Good for you) **

**Let your heart show you the way **

**(Ya know it's true) **

**It'll see you through **

**(Got to be true to your heart) **

Hinata kept staring at the glowing TV. She could feel her cheeks burning up. The one thing that she didn't notice was her right hand rubbing a small part of her left hand that had touched a certain raven haired boy. Sasuke noticed it though. But he didn't notice he was doing the same thing with his right one.

**Girl my heart is driving me to where you are **

**You can take both hands off the wheel and **

**Still get far **

**Be swept away enjoy the ride **

**You won't get lost **

**With your heart to guide you **

Sasuke couldn't believe this. Music had been everything he was close to liking but lately it seemed to be turning against him. Hinata was still eyeing the TV. Her heart was telling her to move a feet or two to the left. She sighed. 'I can't follow my heart. It's leading me to a taken man.'

**True to your heart **

**You must be true to your heart **

**That's when the heavens will part **

**And baby shower you with my love **

**Open your eyes **

**Your heart can tell you no lies **

**And when you're true to your heart **

**I know it's gonna lead you straight to me **

Sasuke heard her sigh. He turned and saw she was now looking at the floor. Her eyes seemed distant. 'True to my heart? If I were to be 'true to my heart' it would lead me to her. To her lips. The girl keeps away from me as much as she can.' Midnight eyes narrowed at an unknown Hinata.

**True to your heart **

**You must be true to your heart **

**That's when the heavens will part **

**And baby shower you with my love **

**Open your eyes **

**Your heart can tell you no lies **

**And when you're true to your heart **

**I know it's gonna lead you straight to me **

****(Got to be true to your heart) ****

Hinata caught a glimpse of dark eyes staring at her. She felt her body freeze but internally, she was on fire and melting. Sauke saw her. He saw her body get still yet her cheeks flushed redder, IF it was possible. He gave a smirk before turning to the TV.

**When things are getting crazy **

**And you don't know where to start **

**Keep on believing baby **

**J****ust be true to your heart **

**When all the world around you **

**It seems to fall apart **

**Keep on believing baby **

**Just be true to your heart**

"That was great!" squealed Sakura. Tenten nodded in agreement before going back to the menu and pushing the 'Play Movie' button. By the time that Mulan had started singing Naruto had dozed off. He was followed by Tenten then Sakura who were asleep by the time Mulan and the army had gone off to battle. Hinata giggled and smiled and sang the songs quietly. She had slowly drifted to the right and was next to Sasuke. All he could do was think about her but she was so into the movie. When she giggled he looked at her. She was like an angel. A child angel, the way the light made her face glow. Sasuke was aching to reach over and touch that angelic face. By the time the Hun had been blown off by the fireworks, Hinata had her head leaning on a tense Sasuke. He looked at her and noticed her breathing was slightly off. She checked her forehead. 'She's kind of warm.' he thought. He pulled her close to him and uncovered her from the overly warm blanket. He leaned to the side to take the remote from Tenten who was clutching it when Hinata's body slowly fell over his. Sasuke's cheeks flamed up almost like Hinata's. The sleeping girl didn't stir so he decided to let her be. He leaned back to lay on his back and pulled the Hyuga on top of him. He covered the small body that was over his with the blanket but only to her lower back. Then he turned the TV off. He fell asleep stroking the velvety midnight wave of Hinata, the smell of flowers all over him.

**WOW! OKAY! THAT WAS LONG! I had to write this cuz I've been watching Mulan for the past three days NONSTOP! Oh well. Hopefully I get at least two reviews for this one -_-'… The song is True to Your Heart by 98 Degrees and Stevie Wonder from the movie Mulan WHICH BELONGS TO DISNEY! **


	6. Mine

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG!**

**Chapter 6 Mine**

Also, I was asked about the ages so here they are:

Tenten- 20

Neji- 21

Sasuke- 20

Sakura- 19 and a half ^_^

Naruto- 19

Hinata- 16 (because of a future chapter)

"HINATA-CHAN!"

Both Sasuke and Hinata jumped at the sound of a voice screaming. Before Hinata could open her eyes she was pulled by her wrist to her kitchen. She looked at her friend with messy buns on her head. "Hinata just what the hell do you think your doing?" whispered Tenten. Hinata looked at her confused. "What are you talking about Tenten-chan?" "Hinata dont play dumb! I saw you two with my own eyes!" Hinata's eyes watered a bit. Tenten had never scolded her before. "And YOU!" she pointed past Hinata at a frowning Sasuke who had just came in. "How dare you sleep with someone else like that when your girlfriend is just a foot away from you?" Hinata looked at Tenten. "What are you talking about Tenten-chan?" she asked meekly trying not to get yelled at. "Mr. Chicken butt had you sleeping on him!" Hinata instantly looked back at Sasuke with a horrified tomato face. Then everything went black for the little Hyuga.

There was a field of wildflowers. It was a wonderful warm day. Her young pale face smiled up at the sky as her clear eyes closed. She stayed like that feeling the warmth on her face. Then she felt her face cool and she opened her eyes to see onyx eyes. She smiled brightly as the dark eyes closed and his face leaned towards her. She closed her eyes and he took her hand.

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata opened her eyes to see bubble gum hair in front of her. Sakura's eyes were filled with worry. She sat up and noticed her hand was being held by Naruto who looked a pale tan color. "W-what happened?" She looked around and noticed two others were missing. "You fainted Hinata-chan." said Naruto still holding her hand. He was slowly returning to his normal color. "Where's Tenten-chan?" Sakura walked towards her with a glass of water. "She and Sasuke went to the store." Hinata thanked Sakura for the water and sipped it. What could Tenten possibly want with Sasuke? She was pretty mad. When people are around Tenten when she's mad they don't last very long. Hinata looked at the two who were staring at her with worried eyes. She smiled and stood up. "I w-will get started on br-breakfast." The other two smiled and jumped up. "I'll help!" they both shouted.

It was silent as two figures walked along a still deserted street. The figure wearing short black shorts and a white kimono shirt looked up. Anger was clear in her delicate features. The other figure wore black pants and shirt. Sasuke yawned earning a glare from Tenten "What?" he asked glaring back. With a sigh Tenten stopped. The Uchiha stopped too without looking back. "Hinata is my best friend. No. She's like a little sister to me." Sasuke turned surprised. He was expecting a blow to the head but instead she came out with a soft tone speaking about Hinata. "Hinata... Hinata has always been the little shy, weak one. Ever since the second grade. She's four whole years younger than I am." Sasuke blinked. 'Hinata is 16?' he asked himself. "She's always been considered some kind of... Genius. Her father is very powerful and he requested that she be put in the second grade."

Tenten smiled a bit and kept on walking. Sasuke followed her. "The other kids would always bully her for being so small and shy. That was until I stepped up and defended her. We became inseparable from then on. Growing up I found out that her father was very strict. He belives in the old-fashion kind of ways as you can tell by their home. In his eyes Hinata has never been good enough. The star is Neji, her cousin and my boyfriend. He is stronger, smarter and a guy." She sighed as they walked into a store. Tenten led them to the ramen aisle. Sasuke interrupted her. "I don't think you want to buy ramen.." Tenten ignored him and picked out different kinds of bowls and shoved them in Sasuke's arms before walking to where the drinks were. Sasuke sighed annoyed and followed. "Next comes Hanabi, Hinata's little sister. She's the spitting image of her father." She picked up five bottles of some sort of liquid and walked towards the cash register. "Hanabi is also stronger than Hinata. Then comes Hinata's mother. She's not first because she died two years ago. She was the only one who ever cared and loved Hinata. Until she died Hanabi and Neji never really paid attention to Hinata."

She smiled and payed the cashier who was making google eyes at Sasuke. She handed him a bag and took the other. "Hinata has taken care of the household herself because after Hikari-san's death Hiashi wouldn't have anyone near him and he fired the servants. So since then she's been all alone. Her father didn't let her go to college. He said that a girl's place was at home. The sexist bastard! But Hinata got a scholarship and is going to Kona university behind his back." Sasuke took in every bit of information. She attended the same college he did. He wondered how he never saw her around. Tenten stayed quiet until they were about a block away from the Hyuga household. "Recently Hinata's father has become rather abusive. Hiashi always goes for Hinata. About a year ago Neji tried to protect Hinata from a beating Hiashi threatened to give her for spilling tea. He got kicked out but gave me a spare key. So I randomly come and go." Sasuke gripped the bag at this. 'How the fuck can an old fuck every lay a hand on her? Hinata is one of the sweetest...' He stopped himself and sighed, the bag still being clutched. Tenten stopped at the gate. "What I'm trying to say Uchiha is that your a grown man. How old are you?" she asked facing him. The look in her eyes were dead serious. Sasuke gulped. Not even Sakura was this creepy. "As old as you." he asked unsure. He was afraid of lying to her. He believed this crazy chick could actually kill him. "Then you are a man. Hinata is very innocent. So if your planning on hurting her FORGET IT!" Sasuke backed away. In a flash she had dropped the bag and had Sasuke by the collar. She was shorter so she was forcing him down. He could feel the air slowly leaving him as she looked into his eyes as if trying to kill his soul before him. "You have a pinkette in there who is your girlfriend and I dont want you playing around with Hinata's feelings because if you do so much as disappoint her I will cut your dick off and shove it up your ass before ripping your intestines out and hanging you with them!" Sasuke coughed and gripped her hands failing at the attempt to pry her them off. "I... don't... have a girlfriend!" he wheezed. Tenten stopped and stared at him. He was red and gasping for air. "Sakura isn't your girlfriend?" Sasuke coughed and shook his head. "Oh. Well either ways the promise still stands." She picked up both bags and walked in. Sasuke stared after her holding onto the gate. 'That is one crazy bitch. What's worse is I think she was serious.'

He shook his head and walked in to the smell of eggs and bacon. He followed the yells of Sakura and Naruto. "NARUTO YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE MAKING A DAMN MESS!" "I'M SORRY SAKURA-CHAN!" *slap* "OW! HINATA-CHAN WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Sasuke walked into the kitchen to find Naruto holding his cheek, Sakura with her back to him and Hinata giggling with her hand on her mouth. Tenten placed the bags on the counter and glared at Sasuke who took a step back. "Welcome back Sasuke-kun and Tenten-chan." Sasuke looked at Hinata. She was still in her pjs. Her small hands were folded neatly in front of her and her head was tilted to the left slightly. Sasuke looked away when he felt his cheeks burn.

So they ate and around noon Sakura and Naruto nearly killed each other fighting to see who hugged Hinata first. Sakura won and she nearly tackled Hinata into the couch. "You were a perfect hostess Hinata-chan! Next time we will stay at my place ok?" Hinata blushed and nodded. Then came the bear hug from Naruto. "Thanks so much for letting us stay here Hina-chan!" Again she nodded and turned redder. "T-thank you for visitng me." she said as she bowed. The two squealed and bowed then they walked out with Tenten. Sasuke stayed behind. "I-I hope you had fun Sasuke-kun." she said softly looking away. "Hn. Hinata what are you doing tomorrow?" The little Hyuga looked up blushing deeply. "Its s-sunday so nothing. W-why Sasuke-kun?" He looked away trying to ignore the pale-eyed girl in front of him. "Because I'm taking you swimming." Before Hinata could answer he walked out. "O-ok.." Muttered a stunned Hinata.

The next morning Hinata was up at ten a.m. and had taken a shower. She put on a light purple bikini that wasn't as revealing. She frowned. She wished she still had her baby blue on-piece but Tenten had taken it and placed this one in its place. She sighed as she stepped into short jean shorts and placed a purple simple shirt on. Then she brushed her hair and place it in a high pony tail. She grabbed a backpack which had her towel, her panties and bra and extra clothes in it and walked out of her room. She knocked on Hanabi's door but no answer came. "She must still be at Kusiko-chan's." she whispered. She walked out of her hallway and looked at the door. Her father's briefcase and shoes were there along with a tie which had obviously ben thrown carelessly. She sighed as she carefullly put her white flip flops on the floor and stepped into them. Then she heard footsteps coming from the other hallway which was where her father's study was. She felt her heartbeat race and she ran out the door. She knew she would be in deep trouble for leaving and not saying anything but after what he had done she didn't wish to see him. At all. She ran until she was outside and closed the gate then shivered. It was still November and she forgot her sweater. 'But I can't go back.' she thought. Just then Sasuke's car pulled in front of her and she walked to it carefully and opened it. "Kinda cold for that kind of clothes don't you think?" the raven haired boy asked. Hinata nodded. Sasuke drove away and turned the heater up. Soon it was warm inside the car and Hinata was starting to relax when he pulled to a stop in front of a lake. "A lake? I-isn't it still co-cold for swimming in a-a lake?" Hinata asked with wide eyes. Sasuke smirked and got out. He was wearing dark pants and a navy blue shirt. Hinata followed and put her backpack down. "I'll be back." Hinata turned and saw him walking to his car. He opened the doors and turned on the radio. Music was floating around her and she relaxed. Just then she realized that the lake was making a hissing sound. She stepped closer to it and saw the steam coming from it. It got warmer as she got closer to it. She could still hear the music coming from Sasuke's car.

**You were in college working part time waiting tables**

**Left a small town never looked back**

**I was a flight risk with a fear of falling**

**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**

**I say can you believe it?**

**As we're lying on the couch**

**The moment I could see it**

**Yes, yes I can see it now**

Suddenly two strong arms grabbed her waist and she was flung into the warm water. She gasped and rubbed her eyes to see Sasuke who was staring at her with a cocky smirk. He was in swimming shorts and nothing else. Hinata smiled and splashed water as hard as she could soaking him. "Oh hells no." He jumped in and Hinata turned away to keep from getting water in her eyes. Then she turned smiling and giggling as she splashed him once again.

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**

**You put your arm around me for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

Sasuke saw her turn to him as she laughed. She looked so beautiful with water dropping from her bangs. That light pink blush on her porcelain cheeks. Her shirt hugging to her skin. She was like an angel. Sasuke couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. Then water landed on his face. "This means war Hyuga!" he said splashing back.

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together**

**And there's a drawer of my things at your place**

**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded**

**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**

**But we got bills to pay**

**We got nothing figured out**

**When it was hard to take**

**Yes, yes, this is what I thought about**

Hinata laughed again and let the warm water fall on her face. She held her nose and went under the water. She swam to the back of the Uchiha boy and attacked him with a series of small splashes. She laughed as he turned startled. Then he smiled and Hinata's breath was caught in her throat. His hair seemed longer with the water dripping from it. His eyes were mischevious and happy and Hinata could swear she heard him laugh. Her cheeks started to burn.

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**

**You put your arm around me for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

Sasuke saw her staring at him. Her smile fell a fraction but it was still there. Her cheeks were tinting with pink. He saw this opportunity and took it. He quickly grabbed her waist and swam under the water with her. She looked up at him and he saw her cheeks become redder. Her hair was like the sky and her bright, pale face was like a full moon.

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**

**You saw me start to believe for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

**Oh, oh, oh**

Hinata blushed looking up at her attacker. He had a tight hold on her waist and they were very close to each other. Her heart started thumping faster and faster. He was no longer smiling but staring at her. She felt the bottom of the lake against her back.

**And I remember that fight,2:30**** am**

**As everything was slipping right out of our hands**

**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**

**Braced myself for the goodbye**

**Cause that's all I've ever known**

**Then you took me by surprise**

**You said I'll never leave you alone**

Sasuke looked at her. She looked so beautiful. He had the urge to kiss her. To take her. But he remembered Tenten's warning. Suddenly he felt the need for air. He pulled her towards him as he made his way up to the surface for some oxygen. They both came out panting. They hadn't noticed the sky that had turned a dark gray or the light sprinkling of the rain. Then came the booming thunder. But neither of them moved or looked away from each other.

**You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water**

**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time**

**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**

**She is the best thing that's ever been mine**

Sasuke looked at her. He moved a strand of hair from her cheek as the thunder roared in the heavens. Hinata's light pink lips were parted slightly and he could feel her warm breath on his lips. Hinata looked at the dark eyes of Sasuke. With his left hand he moved a piece of her hair from her face but she felt the right hand hold her against his chest tightly. Her small hands came to his chest slowly. She never once looked away. Sasuke felt her touch on him and that's when he lost it. His lips landed on hers right as the thunder crashed once more. From away the music could still be heard.

**Hold on, make it last  
>Hold on, never turn back<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<br>Do you believe it?  
>We're gonna make it now<br>I can see it  
>I can see it now<strong>

**Well I hadn't updated because my computer wasn't working and my dad's 'friend' took it and took his sweet ass time to give it back to us! ugh! Plus he deleated all my other stories that i had! BASTARD! Ok anyways**.. **This was a short chapter. Im sorry.. u.u The song is Mine by Taylor Swift. Please read and review! n.n**


	7. Love Strukk

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Chapter 7: Love Strukk**

Clear lilac eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were coated with surprise and innocence. Sasuke's onyx eyes opened and they looked down at his victim in his arms. Hinata's red cheeks turned a bright flame color and she slowly pushed herself away from him. It was then that she noticed thick drops falling on her head. She looked up and blinked as a few drops fell into her eyes. Sasuke took her hand and pulled her out of the steaming river. Without the warmth of the river both dripping bodies shivered as the air hit them. Hinata got her bag and took her towel out then wrapped herself in it. She saw Sasuke walk to his car and take out a black towel. When he looked up and locked eyes with her, she blushed and walked behind a tree to change.

'What just happened?' Her mind kept trying to process what she had just been through. Then she thought of his arms and how safe she felt in them. She pictured his lips and her lower part became hot. 'What is wrong with you Hinata? He is a taken man!' She sighed and stepped into her pink silk panties. 'Well yea. I know he's taken and his girlfriend is a very good friend to me. But oh, his lips. His wonderful soft lips..' She had just finished putting her matching bra on and was pulling her shirt over her head. 'This isn't right!' her mind scolded as she wrapped the towel around her hair and took out black loose shorts. 'Im not stupid I know it isn't!' she fought back refusing to let herself win. 'You are stupid! You can't fall in love with him! He has a girlfriend who happens to be your boss! Besides... Remember what your father told you a couple days ago.' Hinata stopped as her left leg touched the ground. She looked down and placed her right leg into her shorts. 'Hai...'

Sasuke had just pulled on a black shirt when Hinata came back with her bag. Her hair was humid and wavy. She had a plain lilac shirt and a black sweater on top. She was wearing loose black shorts that fit her to midthigh and black sneakers. She was holding the bag infront of her with both hands and she was looking down. As she got closer Sasuke noticed her red cheeks. 'She is so beautiful.' He shook his head slightly. 'I know she's only 16 but I know she has feelings for me like I do for her. If she didn't then she wouldn't have kissed back.' He smirked at this and walked to the other side and opened the door for her. Hinata mumbled an 'Arigato' and got inside. Sasuke went to his side and did the same.

They drove for a couple of minutes in silence and stopped at a red light when Sasuke finally stopped the awkward silence. "Hinata I want to tell you something." She looked at him with light pink cheeks. She had put her hair up in a high ponytail but some of the shorter strands were loose and adorning her white face. Sasuke couldn't help the blush that appeared on his cheeks. He cleared his throat before speaking and stepping on the gas. "I like you. And I'm pretty sure you do too." Hinata looked away blushing and bit her bottom lip. 'What do I do? Do I agree or disagree?' She didn't have an answer for herself. 'Thanks for leaving me alone in this Hinata!' "Why are you so quiet?" She squeaked and slowly looked at him. His eyes were fixed on the road and he used his left hand to turn on the wipers. "I-I.." She sighed and nodded. Sasuke looked at her for an instant before looking back straight ahead. He smiled and reached his right hand for left. Once he found it he intertwined his fingers with hers and brought it to his lips. Hinata blushed and felt her heart skip a beat."W-what about Sak-kura-chan?" Sasuke frowned at this. Did she really think he was with that skank? Sasuke sighed and held onto her hand. "Sakura likes me yes. But I don't. She's a... an acquaintance. A coworker. Nothing else. She isn't my girlfriend nor am I planning on making her anything more to me than she already is." He looked at her and she nodded. "I have someone else in mind for that." Hinata looked at him as he pulled over infront of her house. "A certain quiet girl who stutters and has white eyes." Again he kissed her hand. "What do you say?" Hinata's eyes were wide and her lips were slightly open. She felt her heart beating at a rapid pace. Her voice was gone and all she could do was stare at his warm onyx eyes and nod. Sasuke smiled and kissed her hand again. Hinata smiled back and opened the door. She put her hood on and ran to the gates. Quickly, she pushed them open and walked in. Sasuke smiled again and drove away. The smell of flowers and honeysuckle was all over in his car and he took in a deep breath.

Hinata quietly opened the door and quickly took her left sneaker off. Just as she was taking her right sneaker off she heard footsteps. Her breath was caught in her throat. She forgot getting her sneaker off and placed her slipper on her left foot before making a dash to the hallway. Unfortunately she stepped on her shoelace and tripped with a loud thud. She landed on a briefcase and she felt a sharp pain on her side where the handle had dived into her. Her nose hurt and she rubbed it. Just as she was about to get up, her head was forced back by a hand on her hair. She looked up in fear at her father. "Where were you?" he asked quietly. Hinata shook. Her father was furious. He looked at her with a maniac expression in his eyes. He lifted his free hand and backhanded her cheek. "WHEN I ASK SOMETHING I EXPECT AN ANSWER! AM I CLEAR?" Hinata nodded trying to hold her tears in. "ANSWER ME THEN!" He shook her head roughly making Hinata wince in pain. "I-I was w-with T-Ten-Ten-chan father." she answered. His grip on her tightened and she closed her eyes. "FUCKING LIAR!" He threw her to the floor and she felt her lip open. Just then Hiashi grabbed her arm and sat her up. "LOOK AT ME YOU WORTHLESS PATHETIC CHILD!" Hinata looked up at him and tasted the bitter metalic taste of her blood. "I am ashamed of having you as part of this family!" Her eyes watered as he lifted his fist. He made contact with her cheek and she went flying a foot or two. She sobbed and apologized as she heard footsteps coming closer. She felt a kick to her side and let out a painful cry. "LOOK AT YOU, YOU FUCKING WEAKLING!" He undid his belt and lifted it above his head. He brought it down and she screamed as the buckle made contact with her legs. "I'm sorry!" she screamed through her tears. Another touch with the buckle. She hid her face in her arms as a third time hit her ankle. "I'm sorry father!" she cried as he rolled her over with a kick. She looked up at the ceiling with watery eyes. Hiashi kicked his daughter and she felt one of ribs break. Before she could cry out Hiashi grabbed her by her throat and pulled her up. Hinata gripped his hand with her smaller ones and tried to push him off. This only made his grip tighten. She gasped feeling the air leave her lungs. "Father! Stop!" Hinata's eyes flew to her right to see Hanabi run to them. She felt like screaming at her to stay away but she had no air to breath let alone scream. Hanabi grabbed her father's sleeve and pulled. Hiashi dropped Hinata and looked at her despicably. "You... You should have been the one to die. Not my wife." he spat with venom on every word. Hinata's eyes poured new tears at this. "Hina-nee-chan." Hanabi kneeled next to her broken sister. The little girl's face was full of horror and she looked terrified. She had seen her father beat Hinata before but never this bad. Hinata was lying on the floor with blood covering her lower part of her face and her shirt. Bruises were already starting to form on her arms and legs and her right ankle was swollen. She tried to sit up and cried out. Hanabi quickly grabbed her hand and helped her up. Slowly they made their way to Hinata's room

Hinata opened her eyes. It was already dark out. Her whole body was aching and her head was booming. She looked to her side and saw a small shadow walk towards her. She tried moving away when she felt a small cold hand on hers. "Hina-nee-chan.. It's me." Hinata relaxed and sighed. Hanabi lifted her head up and held a glass of water to her sister's lips. Hinata drank the cold water. It made her sick to her stomach but it also helped. She looked up at her sister. Hanabi had traces of dried tears on her cheeks. She touched Hinata's cheek softly and a tear rolled down. Hinata forced her right hand to grab her little sister's. "Why is he like that with you?" she asked. "If only mother were here..." she whispered looking down. Hinata let her own tears roll down. "Hanabi I'm ok. Don't hold it against father. He has suffered tremendously with mother's death. It's not his fault that-" "Why are you defending him?" Hanabi stood up and looked at her sister with anger. "You see everything he does to you and how he is but you aren't mad at him! You protect him! I hate him and you who has suffered more than he has tells me not to hold it againt him! How would mother react to this Hinata? If he had beat mother would you let it pass?" Hinata looked at Hanabi with wide eyes. "Mother isn't here Hinata! She left us! You are like my mother now! What if he kills you? I..." Hanabi's eyes flooded with tears and they leaked down her pale eyes. "I don't want to lose two mothers. I need you Hinata." She sobbed and took Hinata's hand. "Please don't leave me." Hinata sobbed and held onto her little sister's hand and nodded. "I promise never to leave you Hanabi-chan." Hanabi sobbed and carefully hugged Hinata. Soon enough they had fallen asleep hugging each other. Both with dew on their thick eyelashes and forgotten tears rolling down their cheeks.

It was about 5:00 a.m. when Hinata woke up. The sun was barely coming out and her room was dimly lit. Hanabi was cuddled next to her. Hinata carefully sat up ingoring the horrible pain she was in and got out of bed. She wobbled to her closet and got out light blue warm-ups and underwear. She walked to her bathroom and gasped at her horrible reflection. Her shirt was brown all the way to her breasts with blood. Hanabi had cleaned her face but her neck was crusty with the blood. Her lip was swollen and purple with a deep red cut right on the middle. Some of her hair was stuck together also with blood. Her arms were filled with purple bruises as well as her legs. The only difference was that the bruises on her legs were much bigger and purple. She winced as she lifted her hands and her shirt. It was then that she noticed her left side. There was a huge puple spot surrounded by a sick yellow that went from under her breast to her midside and to her back. There was an abnormal bump. Hinata's eyes widened in fear. She touched it and nearly cried out. She figured it was the rib that she had felt. With watery eyes she took the rest of her clothing off and turned the hot water on. After the shower she carefully stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. Then there was a knock. "Hina-nee-chan?" Hinata tried her best to answer back cheerfully. "Yes Hanabi-chan?" "Can you open the door?" Hinata hesitantly unlocked the door and Hanabi stepped in. She took Hinata's hand and led her to the bed then returned to the bathroom and came back with the clothes. Hinata slipped on her panties under the towel and didn't protest when Hanabi helped her into the warmup pants. She then put her bra on her own and again Hanabi helped her into the last piece of clothing. Then the smaller Hyuga picked up a brush and began to brush Hinata's hair. "Arigato Hanabi-chan." whispered Hinata looking down. She didn't know what she could do without her sister. Hanabi placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "It's my turn to take care of you Nee-chan." Hinata smiled. She wwouldn't be able to handle it without her sister.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Tenten paced around the studio. She hadn't seen or heard from Hinata in three days. She hadn't seen her at scool. Neither had Neji. She texted Hinata but got no answer. When she texted Hanabi all she said was that Hinata wasn't well. She had left a voicemail reminding Hinata of their session. Just as she was about to go out to her house the shy little Hyuga walked in with a smaller version of her behind her. She was paler than usual and her bottom lip looked a little swollen. Her eyes were even more clouded. They looked a dull gray shade instead of her bright lilac color. Tenten frowned to see Hinata in a baggy sweater and loose pants. She didn't look like her cheerful self. "Hinata what's wrong? Why haven't you answered me? I was so worried!" She moved to hug her friend but was stopped by two fragile hands. "G-gomene Tenten-chan but I w-wouldn't want to get you si-sick as well." Tenten frowned again. That had never been an excuse for her. "Oh.. Ok. Your clothes are in the dressing room. Let's get you into them." Hanabi stepped foward. "I'll be helping my sister Tenten. Don't worry yourself." Tenten arched a perfect eyebrow as the two Hyugas turned and walked out. "What's wrong with Hinata?" asked a blond as a pinkette followed. "Uh she's sick." lied Tenten. She was sure he had done it again but she didn't understand why Hinata was hiding it. She never did the other times she was beaten. "Oh shoot." Naruto and Tenten looked at Sakura. "I forgot to put the shoes in the dressing room." With that she walked out followed by Tenten.

Onyx eyes covered by dark shades closed as a yawn was emitted from the young man. Sasuke hadn't talked to Hinata since he asked her out. He tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator made its slow way to the floor where the studio was. When it's annoying Ding! was finally heard Sasuke nearly jumped out and ran to the studio. A couple of feet away he saw Sakura and Tenten walk into the dressing room with light pink Lollita boots. Sasuke sighed as he neared the dressing room. He had missed Hinata and was thinking about her lips when he heard a shriek come from the dressing room. It was no doubt Sakura's so he shrugged but stopped when he heard her scream his girlfriend's name. He quickly ran to the door and listened. "Hinata what happened to you?" It was Sakura's voice. "Did he do this to you?" Now it was Tenten. Sasuke remembered what she had said about the Hyuga leader beating Hinata. Quiet sobs were heard before a voice Sasuke didn't recognize spoke up. "Get out!" It was the voice of a little girl. "Hanabi why didn't you-" "OUT!" The door opened and out came Sakura. Her emerald eyes were wide and full of tears. Tenten was pushed out. Her eyes were full of rage and like Sakura's, with tears. Both girls looked up at Sasuke. Sakura blushed and threw herself to his chest sobbing. Tenten punched the wall making a dent on it and cracking it. Sasuke pushed Sakura off of him and opened the door. Hinata was facing away from the door and a little girl who looked much like her was unzipping the pink lollita dress. Hinata's pale smooth back was full of small purple bruises. One in particular was covering half her lower back and from what he could see it went to her front. Her creamy legs were also covered in big red and purple bruises and her ankle was big and swollen. Hinata was covering her face so he didn't see her arms but he could already feel his anger boiling and his vision clouded. "Who the hell are you?" the little girl asked. Hinata turned and her eyes widened. Tears were pouring from her eyes and her lips were parted. Sasuke saw her lip and arms. His teeth were pressing hard together. Then his eyes focused on her waist where a bump was. "S-Sasu-" He turned and walked out. Both girls turned to him as well as Naruto who was just as angry as Tenten. "Take Hinata to the hospital. There's a bump that shouldn't be there." he hissed and turned around. "Oi! Teme! Where are you going?" Sasuke stopped and turned. His eyes were a deathly crimson. "No one... NO ONE TOUCHES MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled. Sakura gasped and felt her heart hurt. 'G-girlfriend?' "Come on Sakura." Tenten walked into the dressing room. Sakura followed Sasuke's back until he disappeared on a corner. Then she followed Tenten.

Sasuke got into his car and roughly pulled out. He drove at 90 mph and was sure he had failed to stop at some red lights. He drove to the Hyuga compound. He got down and pushed the doors open easily and walked in. The other doors leading inside, however, were locked. So he did the only reasonable thing and kicked it open. The thin doors broke open and Sasuke walked in. "Hiashi!" No answer. Sasuke ran to where two hallways were separated. He turned left and came to two doors. He sighed and walked the opposite way. "Hiashi! You bastard!" Still no answer. Beep! Sasuke looked at his phone. It was a text from Naruto.

**From: Baka**

**oi teme! hina-chan has a broken rib and another cracked one. other than that shes fine**

Sasuke sighed and walked out. He had to resist the urge to burn the whole house down but he also remembered that this was also Hinata's home.

**To: Baka**

**Where are you guys?**

Sasuke walked to his car and got in. Beep!

**From: Baka**

**tenten is taking her and her sister home.**

Sasuke decided not to answer his idiotic friend and wait for them. Just then a red car stopped behind him. He watched as Tenten got out followed by the little girl he knew was Hanabi. Tenten walked to the other side and opened the door. Hinata slowly got out. Sasuke also got out and walked towards them. Hinata looked up at him and stood still. "Your... Father," he hissed. "isn't home." Hinata looked down and nodded. "Come on. I want to talk to you." Tenten watched as he extended his hand and Hinata took it slowly. They both walked to Sasuke's car and he opened the door for her. She got in and watched as Sasuke made his way to his side.

Fifteen minutes later they were at a park. They were sitting inside with Hinata's hand in Sasuke's and Sasuke softly stroking the top of her palm with his thumb. They had stayed quiet. Hinata was scared. Sasuke had found out about her father. She was grateful though. She didn't want to talk about it. At the hospital she had been asked many things. She said she got in a fight with someone. She was scheduled for surgery tomorow and she was terrified. "Hinata." She flinched startled and looked at him. He was staring at her. "Here." He took his ipod out and placed the headphones in her ears. "When I heard this song I instantly thought of you." He pressed play and a song started.

**You got my attention when you make that move (ah ah)**

**Can't help it 'cus im stuck like**

**glue (why why)**

**Am I the only one to see**

**Girl I really want to get that get that**

**Really should no doubt about it**

**Hinata blushed hearing the lyrics.**

**Who can do it like you do it when you do**

**So hooked up on you like a tattoo**

**I'm serious about it**

**Girl I really want to get that get that**

**Really should no doubt about it**

Sasuke looked at Hinata who was blushing. She looked at him and his lips started moving with the lyrics.

**I'm craving for you and just like a fool**

**There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire**

**I'm craving for you and you know it too**

**There's no one that can top top top your smile**

**(Girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh**

Hinata looked at Sasuke's lips and remembered the one time at the stared at his perfect lips moving to the lyrics.

**I, I, I love it when you give me that smile**

**I've, I've, been waiting for this a long time**

**My, my, my premonition is telling me try**

**Girl I really want to get that get that**

**Really should no doubt about it**

**I have to give you credit for your style**

**and the way you rock that dress is so wild**

**I got to give it up 'cuz**

**girl I really want to get that get that**

**Really should no doubt about it**

Sasuke took Hinata's hand again. The way her cheeks brightened made him feel butterflies in his stomach.

**I'm craving for you and just like a fool**

**There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire**

**I'm craving for you and you know it too**

**There's no one that can top top top your smile**

**(Girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh**

Hinata blushed deeper and looked down. Her chin was tilted slowly by Sasuke's hand. He continued singing to her.

**Yeah you got me like a puppet on a string**

**I can't stop it, girl you make my head spin**

**And just like a fool**

**There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire**

**I'm craving for you and you know it too**

**There's no one that can top top top your smile**

**I'm craving for you and just like a fool**

**There's no way that can stop stop stop my desire**

**I'm craving for you and you know it too**

**There's no one that can top top top your smile**

**(Girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh.**

With that Sasuke brought Hinata's hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Hinata took the headphones off and wiped some tears from her eyes. Sasuke instantly panicked and gripped her hand. Hinata looked at him and smiled. "A-Arigato Sasuke-kun." She smiled brightly and for a moment she forgot the pain her body was feeling. With Sasuke she felt safe and happy. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulders carefully and kissed her head. "I swear no one will ever hurt you again Hinata." he whispered. She nodded prepared to fight whatever would happen in the future.

**Ok so another chapter! n.n R&R!The song is Love Strukk (or Struck) by V Factory**


	8. Before He Cheats

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 8: Before He Cheats

It had been three months. Three months since Hiashi's assault towards Hinata. Three months since she had a surgergy because of what he had done to her and three months since Sasuke announced that Hinata was his girlfriend. It had also been three months since Sakura had spoken kinds words towards Hinata. Yes it pained her to know that she had lost a good friend but Sasuke's kind soft words always managed to make her feel better.

It was now February 14th. The agency had an annual Valentine's Sweetheart ball. Or so the flyer said. Naruto had insisted that Hinata went. Sakura had only nodded not looking at the pale eyed lolita and the brunette who was helping her out of the poofy red dress. Hinata didn't really want to go but Sasuke had asked her so she and Tenten were in Tenten's light gray room getting ready. As expected, Tenten had a long black kimono dress and her hair was in the usual buns adorned with pearls. Hinata was applying lip gloss in front of the mirror.

"Hinata-chan you look so pretty!" Hinata looked up at her loud friend and blushed. Her dress was white, tight and reached to her midthigh. Tenten had bought it for her without her knowing and she couldn't refuse her friend's kind actions or puppy eyes. Her long indigo hair was in curls and half of it was being held by a gorgeous white clip with little diamonds. "You should be the last one talking Tenten-chan! You look wonderful." Tenten smiled and sat down putting her black fancy sandals on. Hinata had white 1 inch heels on. Just then a honk was heard and Tenten shot up. "Come on! Neji's here." she said as she sprayed herself and Hinata with some perfume that made the Hyuga cough. Both girls grabbed their purses and sweaters then walked out to a black car. "Remind me again why your so-called boyfriend isn't picking you up?" said the cool monotone voice of Neji. Hinata buckled her seatbelt in the backseat. "H-He had to hel-help." she said looking out the window. Tenten scoffed. "That pink haired bitch threatened to fire him if he didn't stay there." grumbled Tenten as she crossed her arms. "T-Tenten-chan!" It wasn't unusual for Tenten to cuss but it always surprised Hinata what a potty mouth her friend had. "What? You know it's true. You know how in love she is with him and how she has been keeping him there as long as she can." Tenten pouted. "Ooh how I hate her." Neji reached over and took his girlfriend's hand before kissing it. "You're hot when you're angry." he whispered causing the other Hyuga to blush. "I just hope I can see Sasuke-kun tonight." she sighed looking outside.

Sobbing was heard in the bathroom of an agency. A girl was sitting on the last toilet sniffling while a redhead with glasses wiped the bleeding mascara. "Sakura-san! Stop crying! Your make up is smearing!" This just caused more sobs. "I-Its Valentine's and I'm alone!" shrieked Sakura taking a large gulp from a vodka bottle that was already half empty. "Hmm. Well there's nothing you can do. Sasuke-kun is with that chick and from what I know he isn't planning on leaving her soon. Blow." she placed her toilet paper wrapped hand on her boss' nose. The pinkette blew and sniffled. "Why? Why couldn't -hip- it be me that ended up with him? He do-hip-doesn't even call me for his booty call!" Sakura tilted her head drinking the last of the liquor. Karin rolled her eyes. She didn't like Sakura but in order to become something more than a secretary she had alot of ass kissing to do. "Like I said.." Karin turned and threw away the used paper and got more. "There's nothing you can do." She licked the paper slightly and wiped the black lines that were running down Sakura's flushed cheeks when said girl shot up bumping her head with Karin's glasses and nose. "There is!" she leaned close to the redhead's face smiling an evil crooked grin. "And you are going to -hip- help me." Karin backed away fixing her glasses as her boss threw the bottle on the floor causing it to smash into pieces. She released the breath she was holding and stepped away from the broken glass. "Geez Sakura. No one is gonna go near you with that breath." she mumbled to herself.

"Hinata we're here." Hinata blinked and looked at Tenten. She had spaced out and didn't notice they were at the agency. Neji had gone around to open Tenten and Hinata's door. They made their way into the agency's ballroom. It was decorated with red metalic hearts and pink and red papers. The tablecloths were pink, red and white and in the cented were fake roses of a different color than the tablecloth. Tenten led them to a table on a corner away from the speakers. Hinata placed her hands on the silky white table covering. She looked at the red rose in the middle. "I'll go get you something to drink." Said Neji getting up. "Hinata look at how many guys are looking at you!" said Tenten over the loud music. "Hmm?" Hinata was busy looking for Sasuke and wasnt paying attention to the others. Just then Neji came back and placed a Sprite in front of the girls. Tenten sipped it and took Neji's hand. "Let's go dance!" Before Neji could oppose, Tenten stood and dragged him to the dancefloor. Hinata giggled and took a drink of her soda when someone bumped her chair and made her spill it on the table. She stood up fast enough so her dress didn't get wet. "Oh my god! I am soo sorry Hinata!" The pale eyes girl turned as the person quickly placed napkins over the spilled drink. "Karin-chan. I-It's ok. I-I will clean it u-up." She helped Karin place napkins over the ones that were now soaking. "Oh I feel terrible! It was full too. I'll go get you another one. Wait here ok?" Karin took off, her purple sparly dress swayed as she walked away. Hinata looked at her curiously and moved a seat away.

**To: Sakura**

**okk. imm gettingg herr drinkk**

Karin closed her phone as she asked for two drinks. She felt her phone vibrate and opened it.

**From: Sakura**

**okkj jsut dontt forgetty thaa planm**

Karin rolled her eyes at the drunken message. She closed her phone and made her way back to where Hinata was. She was sitting there looking around. 'Poor kid. Must be looking for Sasuke-kun. Oh well. At least she's still alone.' she thought. "Here Hinata." She handed Hinata the drink. "A-Arigato." Karin sat next to her and took a sip of her own. "Aren't you thirsty?" Hinata shook her head. "Oh.. So i bought it for nothing?" asked Karin looking at her. Hinata blushed. "Oh I-I'm sorry." She took a sip and instantly felt a little dizzy. "So I heard you were with Sasuke." Hinata nodded. "How long?" "I-It's going to be three months." Karin looked at her in surprise. "Wow. That's gotta be some sort of record!" Karin took a sip from her drink as she felt Hinata's gaze on her. "He changes girls every week. That is unless they are very 'playful' if you know what i mean." she winked at Hinata. "Right now he's probably with one of the other employees." Hinata felt her eye twitch. She took another sip of the liquid that was in the cup in front of her.

Each passing second the white-eyed girl felt anger boil in her. Karin wouldn't shut up about all the girls Sasuke had had in the past, not counting all the ones he had cheated with. When Tenten and Neji came into view Karin stood. "Don't let it bother you Hinata." she said picking up the 4 scattered empty cups around Hinata. She then walked away. Tenten sat down and fanned herself with her hand. "Hinata wanna dance?" She looked to her left at the girl who was sitting perfectly still and staring straight ahead. Her bottom lip was slightly stucj out in a pout and her cheeks were a dusty red. "Hinata are you ok?" Tenten and Neji looked at Hinata who chugged whatever was in the red plastic cup. "Peachy." hissed Hinata smashing the cup in her hand. Tenten looked at Neji and Neji looked at Tenten in disbelief.

A raven-haired young man was lifting boxes of dresses in a room in the basement. He stopped when he heard high heels and sighed annoyed when he saw the secratary approach him. Right now he could be dancing and holding his girlfriend's hand if it hadn't been for the bitch he was forced to call his boss. "Sakura said there were some papers on your desk that she needs urgently. She needs the purple ones. Sign the pink and yellow ones. Take the white one to administration. The orange one with bold print go to Naruto and the other orange one go to finance. Dont mix the manilla folders." Sasuke stared at Karin who walked away with his mouth slightly opened. "What the fuck Sakura!" he said as he made his way to the elavator.

**From:Sakura**

**okk hesa herre. bee readyy**

Karin sighed. 'Is she still drunk?' She shook her head as she made her way to Hinata's table. The young girl was drinking another cup. A smirk found its way to Karin's mouth as she leaned into Hinata's ear. "Hinata I think Sasuke is waiting for you at his office. He said something about being with his girfriend in there." She backed away as Hinata stood and stomped to the doors. "Hinata! Where are you going?" called Tenten as she tried to follow her friend. When she lost sight of curly hair she went back to the table. "Neji I lost Hinata." she said.

Sasuke made his way to his office. He grumbled as he spotted a stack of papers on his desk waiting for him. He looked through all of them trying to rememeber what Karin had said so ghe didn't notice the door closing or the sound of high heels.

**To: Sakura**

**shee's outsiidee thee doorr**

Sasuke turned hearing the vibrating of a phone. Instantly he was face-to-face with the pinkette. "Sakura! What are you doing?" he growled as she pushed herself to him. He lost his balance and landed on his desk as the papers went flying to the floor. He tried pushing his boss of off him only to be rolled ontop of her. Then he heard the door slamming. He got Sakura's hands off his arms and sat up. He caught the sight of long cramy legs and small feet covered in high heels. Next came the soft thighs and the short white dress. He saw how it fit her like a glove and hugged her hips, small waist, and large bust. One arm was hanging and the other was stretched towards the door. He saw a curl hanging on her right shoulder to the front. Then he noticed her face. She had tears running down her clear wide eyes. Her mouth was slightly opened and her cheeks were a dark red. "Hinata." As soon as her name rang in her ears she slammed the door shut and ran. Sasuke ran to the door and opened it then ran to the elevator leaving a giggling Sakura behind.

Hinata ran down the stairs as fast as she could. Her sobs shook her but she didn't stop. She passed the ballroom and kept running until the cold air hit her bare arms and legs. She stumbled her way to Neji's car and pushed in the combination on the door. She climbed into the front seat and rested her head on the stearing wheel. Then the song hit her.

**Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a  
>bleach-blonde tramp<br>And she's probably getting frisky**

**Right now he's probably buying her some Fruity little drink  
>'Cause she can't shoot whiskey<strong>

She sniffled and looked around. Her head was pounding and everything seemed to be spinning. She remembered his face when he saw her. How his eyes traveled on her body. How he whispered her name. She gripped the stearing wheel. She had been warned about him. Tenten didn't seem to like him. But he promised. "He promised not to hurt me!" she sobbed. "He promised..." She looked to the side and saw something shiny.

**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick  
>Showing her how to shoot a combo<br>And he don't know...  
><strong>

When she reached over, her hand felt cold metal. She picked up the heavy thing. Hinata didn't know anything about cars but she knew this metal X was used for tires. She sniffled and got out.

**I dug my key into the side of his  
>Pretty little souped up four wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seats  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all four tires  
>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<strong>

She knew exactly where he parked. "Damn his ego." she whispered as she made her way towards the front where the Employee of the Month's was. Inside Sasuke ran towards the ballroom. He looked around but he didn't see her. "Damn!" he hissed. He turned and bumped into someone. "There you are! Hinata has been waiting all night to be with you." chimed Tenten. Somthing tugged at Sasuke's heart. "Where is she?" he asked over the loud musc. "I don't know. Karin came, told her something and she left all mad." 'Karin.' he thought. He ran and left a stunned Tenten there.

**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
>White-trash version of Shania karaoke<br>Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
>And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky<br>Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
>Three dollars worth of that bathroom polo<br>Oh and he don't know... OH!**

Hinata looked at the tires as they hissed. The midnight blue car was slowly sinking. Hinata hiccuped and wiped the tears that were still falling. She didn't know how or with what but she had managed to make a large hole on all of the tires. She didn't feel satisfied though and she looked down.

**That I dug my key into the side of his  
>Pretty little souped up four wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seats  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all four tires  
>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<strong>

Tenten came out of the bathroom and shook her head at Neji who was waiting for her. He ran a hand through his long loose hair. "Where could she be? It's not like her to just run off." he said looking at the direction of the music. Tenten took his hand. "Maybe she went back to the table." With that she pulled her boyfriend towards the ballroom.

**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl**  
><strong>'Cause the next time that he cheats<strong>  
><strong>Oh, you know it won't be on me<strong>  
><strong>No, oh<strong>  
><strong>Not on me...<strong>

Hinata looked at the lines that surrounded the midnight car. She felt exhilarated. Something she hadn't felt since the bastard of her father started beating her. She walked around the car again dragging her fake nails on the car. The loud screeching noise made her smile. The thin lines made her feel better.

**'Cause I dug my key into the side of his  
>Pretty little souped up four wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>Took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all four tires  
>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<strong>

Tenten sighed at the sight of the empty table. She took her friend's purse accidently knocking a cup over. Neji looked at it along with the other empty three. "Is this what she was drinking?" Tenten nodded as Neji tipped the cup slightly to his lips. "Its vodka." Tenten's eyes widened. "We gotta find her!" They took off heading to the parking lot hoping she had returned to the car. Tenten had just dialed Hinata's phone when she stopped and dropped her phone. "Hinata! Neji looked up to where Tenten was looking. "Hinata no!" She ran just as the little Hyuga smashed the front window with the metal X. She saw as Hinata picked it up again and did the same to side windows. She stopped Hinata and Neji took it away from her. "Hinata what's gotten into you?" Hinata burried her face to her friend's neck and sobbed before passing out.

O**h maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...**

**Ok! I know Hinata is way OOC here but it had to be done. I DON'T OWN THE SONG! It's Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. **


	9. So Close

**Again I do not own anything!**

**Chapter 9: So Close**

Hinata woke up as usual at 4:40 a.m. and took a shower to get ready for school. Ever since a week ago she hadn't been able to sleep. The day after the little incident she hadn't seen or talked to Sasuke or anyone for that matter. It took a day for her to be able to look at Tenten and Hanabi, two days to talk to Neji and get out of bed and four days to come out of her room. Sasuke called but would get a very loud threat from Tenten. He would text and get cussed out by Hanabi. The day he dared to show up at her house he left with a nearly broken jaw courtesy of Neji. Sasuke walked away thankful that Tenten wasn't there. Tenten had showed up at the agency and told Naruto that Hinata wouldn't be going back. She also left a message for Sakura and Sasuke.

"And I quote: 'Watch your back you weak worthless pieces of crap.'" Naruto announced to Sasuke who shivered. Sasuke had just told Sakura that he quit and was on his way to a car he had to rent while his was at a shop. "I still don't know how you could have done that to her Sasuke." Naruto had trailed behind him making false accusations. "Look dobe. I didn't do shit! It was that drunk bitch! Hinata just happened to walk in while Sakura was harrasing me!" Sasuke was now facing his friend who was staring at him dumbfounded. His cerulean eyes looked up at a pink window that sparkled.

Karin stood leaning on a bright pink door listening to her boss blowing liquid kisses to the china goddess. "Sakura are you ok?" Her reply was the gushing and splattering of her boss' breakfast. Finally after ten minutes the toilet flushed and running water was heard. Then out came a pale Sakura wiping her mouth. "I don't know what's wrong with me." she sniffled. "I can't eat. I can't drink. I can't sleep. I just barf!" she whined before bursting into tears. Karin looked at her. "Sakura. What if you're..." Immediately the pinkette stopped her tears and looked at her companion then looked down at her stomach.

Hinata sighed as she made her way to her class. The hallways were still deserted since it was still a good hour before classes actually began. She was grateful her teacher, Ms. Kurenai, practically lived at school and was there as soon as it opened. Hinata liked Kurenai. She had been a friend of her mother's but Hiashi had forced her away from the girls after Hikari's death. It wasn't until the first day of college that they had met again. Kurenai didn't know about the beatings Hiashi gave her. As much as Hinata wanted to tell her she knew she couldn't. A Hyuga wouldn't depend on others. "Even if I depended on Sasuke. Woah!" Hinata stumbled on a trash can that was just around a corner and dropped her books. "Great." she mumbled as her papers went flying. She moved around on her knees trying to pick up her papers. Just then someone held a stack of her research project in front of her. "A-Arigato." she said looking up at a tanned face. "Kiba-kun!" she squealed standing up and hugging her old friend. "Hinata! I haven't seen you since the 7th grade!" he said wrapping his hands around her waist. Kiba had been the second best friend of Hinata. He, Tenten, and Hinata had always stuck together until he moved to Kyoto in secondary school*. Whenever Tenten was absent, Kiba stood up for Hinata. She had secretly had a crush on him but it had faded once he left. Seeing him now made her so happy! "Yes after you abandoned Tenten-chan and me." she said pouting. He laughed and enveloped her in a tight hug again. Little did they know that from down the hallway a pair of wide onyx eyes watched them.

Sasuke stood with his lips opened a fraction. Seeing Hinata in the arms of another guy made him sick to his stomach. He turned and walked away growling softly.

"So you're majoring in English?" asked Kiba as they finished gathering Hinata's papers. She nodded and stood dusting her black skinny jeans. "I want to be an English teacher here." Kiba nodded as they walked past some students. "Wow I missed you. How's the little beast? She still short?" Hinata giggled. Tenten had always been shorter than Kiba and mostly everyone their ages. Kiba had nicknamed her 'Beast' since she was always good at sports and fighting. Mostly fighting. "Yes but I wouldn't call her that if I were you Kiba-kun." "Call who what?" asked the feminine voice of Tenten. Both Kiba and Hinata turned. "Oh my fucking God! Kiba!" she shrieked as she jumped on him. "Tenten! Wow! You're still tiny!" Tenten stopped and punched Kiba making him slam into a wall. "And still a beast I see." he mumbled. "Say that again mutt! I dare you!" she said walking up to him. He laughed nervously and hugged his friend. "I missed you too." Hinata giggled looking at her two friends. She had missed this picture. Tenten threatening to beat up Kiba. Kiba cowering away from her smiling like an idiot. Hinata looking at the two laughing at their childish acts. "Come on guys. Im starving!" said Tenten as she took Hinata's and Kiba's arms dragging them to the café.

Emerald eyes looked at a bright pink watch as she stood in line for her morning coffee. Karin stood in front ordering her own coffee. "Um. I'll have the usual." said Sakura. "Hey, Sakura. Isn't that bad for you? You know. In case you're..." Karin's eyes moved to the other girl's stomach. Sakura sighed. "On second thought I'll just have a hot chocolate with black pepper and whipped cream on top. Oh and I'll have that doughnut." she said pointing to a powdered doughnut with yellow jelly in the middle. Karin looked at her. "What? I barfed my breakfast this morning and I'm hungry." she said taking a bite of the pastry and paying. They both made their way to the second floor when they heard loud bickering. They turned and spotted a brunette with buns on her head yelling something about shoving something into someone's ass. A smaller figure was holding her away from a tanned guy with a black hoodie and gray skinny jeans. "My, my. Look who it is." whispered the redhead. Bright green eyes narrowed. Then she pulled the other with her to a restroom. "What is _she_ doing here?" Karin took a piece of the doughnut. "We aren't the only ones in this school you know." Sakura glared. "I know that Karin no baka!" she sighed. "What if Sasuke-kun decides to get back with her." She tapped an elegant finger to her chin as she rested her other hand to her hip. Then she smiled.

"Tenten-chan! You haven't been together for an hour and you're already killing him!" said the little Hyuga trying to yank her friend from Kiba's throat. "Come on dude! Call me that again!" yelled Tenten once Hinata had pulled her away. Kiba laughed. "You are such an aggressive little thing!" he said laughing. Tenten growled and launched for him again. "Kiba-kun! You too! Quit tempting her!" said Hinata as she went to grab the other girl who was throwing fists at the dodging boy who ran to the café with Tenten hot on his heels. Hinata sighed and smiled then followed the two.

The rest of the day was spent quietly for a certain raven haired boy. His classes had gone too quick and he didn't learn anything. His mind kept going to the pale face of the young girl who had won his heart. The way she looked at him when he walked into the dressing room when she was covered in bruises. The way she groggily asked for him when she woke up from surgery. The way her beautiful pearl eyes were wide and full of tears when she saw him ontop of that bitch. He growled out and looked to the side. Beside him, Naruto stared at him before backing away slightly.

Hinata sighed as she walked out of her last class. She kept thinking back to Valentine's and what had happened. 'Is that why he kept staying there? He blamed it on Sakura-chan but what if he..' She stopped mid thought when she felt something on her face. Her porcelain hand came up and touched the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "Yo! Hinata!" She sniffled and dried the tears before turning. "Hai Kiba-kun?" Kiba's canine-like smile faded as he neared his little friend. "What's the matter?" Hinata smiled as best as she could but his frown made it evident that he wasn't buying it. "Come on. I'll buy you an ice cream and you can tell me what's bothering you." Hinata smiled. Ever since they were little Kiba would solve the girls' problems with ice cream. No matter how lame it was, like a color blue disappearing from their crayon box, or how bad it was, like falling off a swing and scraping their knee, it always worked. Kiba took Hinata's books, wiped a tear and led her to the doors.

Sasuke was leaning against a gray car. He was going to wait for Hinata and explain to her what happened that day. Then he was going to demand to know who that guy was and when she had explained he would punch the guy straight in the nose for touching what was his. He had it all planned out and it played in his head. He would smirk as Hinata looked at him and then they would drive off with their hands locked together. When he turned and saw the one that made his heart skip a beat he moved away from the car. He saw Hinata smile brightly and Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks as the same guy came out holding her books. His onyx eyes narrowed as the strange male wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to a red motorcycle. Sasuke backed away to his car and got in. The fury he was feeling was burning his veins.

He drove around for an hour before he stopped. He had somehow stopped at the park where he had made the promise to Hinata. Sasuke sighed and rested his head on the seat. 'I promised her I would take care of her and no one was going to hurt her.' His eyes closed. 'But it was me who hurt her the most.' Sasuke opened his eyes which immediately widened. Hinata and that guy had passed right in front of the car but seemed to be unaware of the Uchiha in there. Sasuke thanked god for the tinted windows. They sat in a bench across from the car. It was far enough for them not to see inside but close enough for Sasuke to hear what they were saying.

"And he was on top of her?" Kiba asked. Sasuke didn't miss the spike of anger in his tone. Hinata looked down and nodded as she place the cone with ice cream on her lap. "Were they naked or something?" She shook her head. Sasuke yearned to hear her voice. A simple stuttered 'Hai' would do. He sighed as another car with loud music stopped next to his. A young girl about 18 got out from the passenger seat followed by a young man not older than he. He smiled as she went to him and kissed his cheek before walking to the grass and extending a blanket. He walked to her and kissed her forehead when she looked up causing her to blush. Sasuke looked at them in envy. The guy sat next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Just then soft fluttering music filled the surroundings.

**You're in my arms  
>And all the world is calm<br>The music playing on for only two  
>So close together<br>And when I'm with you  
>So close to feeling alive<br>**

Sasuke sighed and looked at the seat next to him. It was empty. Just like his heart now. He wished she was sitting with him. Talking to him. Letting him be there for her. But instead it was someone else. He looked up and felt his heart shatter.

**A life goes by  
>Romantic dreams will stop<br>So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
>So close was waiting, waiting here with you<br>And now forever I know  
>All that I wanted to hold you<br>So close**

Hinata was crouched. She had dropped the ice cream and the stranger was rubbing her back in a soothing way. Sasuke could see Hinata's small form shaking. Her small hands were covering her face and when she sat up her face was red. Not in the usual cute blushing way but in a different way. Her whole face was red and wet. Hinata's ivory eyes were closed but the constant wiping with her hand made it clear that tears were pouring out.

**So close to reaching that famous happy end**  
><strong>Almost believing this was not pretend<strong>  
><strong>And now you're beside me and look how far we've come<strong>  
><strong>So far we are so close<strong>

Sasuke bit his lip. He wanted to kiss her tears away even if the cause of them was him. He wanted to run to her. To beg for her forgiveness. To kiss her lips and hug her and tell her that he loved her. He wanted to wipe her tears. But someone else was doing that and it wasn't him. Seeing her like that made his heart heavy. He saw as the other guy took her hand and kissed it. Sasuke's sadness was replaced by anger.

**How could I face the faceless days  
>If I should lose you now?<strong>

Hinata looked at Kiba and smiled but it quickly faded and was replaced by a sob. Kiba reached over and wiped her eyes.

**We're so close  
>To reaching that famous happy end<br>And almost believing this was not pretend  
>Let's go on dreaming for we know we are<br>So close  
>So close<strong>

Sasuke looked at Hinata. He was heartbroken. And a guy who has only been heartbroken once in his life and was prideful and angry wouldn't know how to deal with this. He decided that if she wanted to have that guy then so be it. He did nothing wrong and Hinata should know him better than that! He had tried to explain but she wanted nothing to do with him. 'If she wants it like that then that's how it'll be.' he thought as he started the car and pulled away. From the rearview mirror he saw as she sobbed again into her hand. Sasuke felt a lump on his throat as he looked away. Then something fell and landed on his pants. He looked at the mirror and saw a wet streak running from his left eye down his pale cheek.

**And still so far**

The next morning Sasuke woke up with a pounding headche. He wanted to stay in bed but he had an exam and he couldn't miss it. He was still in his clothes from the last day. Groaning, he sat up. "What the fuck happened yesterday?" He didn't remember anything other than leaving the park. The booming headache told him that he had been drinking. He got up and walked to his bathroom stripping his clothes as he went. He took a cold shower and got out in 15 minutes. He looked at the small clock on his bedstand. "Hm. 5:15. I still have two fucking hours." he mumbled as he got out black jeans and a black long sleeve. Just as he was finishing pulling up his pants, his phone vibrated. It took him 30 seconds to find it under the bed. He sighed and answered.

"What dobe?" He had to move away the phone because Naruto shrieked an answer. "TEME! YOU GOTTA GET TO SCHOOL! NOW!" And with that, the blond hung up. Sasuke stared at his phone with narrowed eyes. Something was not right.

"I can't believe it!" said Tenten walking on Hinata's left side and sipping on orange juice. Kiba, walking on Hinata's right, blushed and looked away. "Don't be so loud little one!" Tenten's eye twitched. Hinata, trying to keep the peace spoke up. "I'm happy for you Kiba-kun! When are we going to meet the one that stole your heart?" Kiba beamed at this. "You could meet Shika today! He will be off work at 5 so we could go grab dinner." The girls nodded and entered the oak doors of their college. **(this is the part where Gaara's theme starts playing n.n)** As soon as they stepped in Tenten spit out the drink she had just taken, Hinata's books dropped as well as Kiba's mouth. All around the hallway were light pink and blue posters and papers. Tenten angrily yanked a pink one off the wall. "Congratulations. You are invited to Sakura Haruno's baby shower in honor of the new coming of the bundle of joy!" she screamed. Hinata picked up a blue one that had fallen. "The party will be held at the Haruno's mansion. For directions call or text Karin Kasake. If you are giving a check please make it out to the mother Sakura Haruno or the father..." she stopped reading and looked up. "...Sasuke Uchiha." she whispered. Tenten gasped and Kiba placed his hand on her shoulder.

Hinata's eyes quickly flooded with tears. Then she noticed two figures rounding a corner. One was bright orange and the other was clad in black. She heard Kiba hiss and saw Tenten run before throwing a punch that made the dark figure fall. Then the surroundings blurred before the sad, heartbroken little Hyuga was engulfed in complete darkness.

***Secondary school is like saying middle school in Japan. **

**DA DA DAAA! More drama still to come! n.n I wasn't happy with the last chapter so I tried making this one a little longer to apologize and hopefully be FULLY FORGIVEN by Blackirishawk lol. I had to make Kiba gay. Sorry u.u The beautiful song is So Close by John McLaughlin. I love that name! It's from the movie Enchanted which belongs to Disney! Also Gaara's theme which i do not own! Please review.**


	10. Far Away

**I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 10: Far Away**

Sasuke woke up in a white room. The only colorful thing in there was his blond friend who was wearing orange cargo pants and a matching jacket. He sat up and his head started pounding along with his nose. Naruto smiled his signature foxy grin at him.

"Damn Teme! I thought Tenten killed you!" he said trying to hold in his laughter. "One punch and she knocked you out cold!" Sasuke growled and sat up about to punch his friend but the pulsing he felt at his temples made him go against that idea. "What happened?" he asked rubbing circles on his temples. "Naruto stopped smiling and looked at him. "Someone decorated the whole school with papers." Sasuke stopped and looked at him. "Papers? I got my nose broken for PAPERS?" He was angry. "Well... Papers about... A..." Naruto shifted his eyes to the side. Sasuke stopped and looked at him. The blond took in a breath. "Teme.. Sakura is knocked up." Sasuke scoffed. That was expected of that whore. "And you're the father." 'WHAT?' Sasuke's eyes widened as the last sentence repeated in his head. 'Was that why Tenten punched me? Was that why Hinata...' "Hinata. Where is she?" Sasuke's onyx eyes stared up at Naruto. He had so many emotions. Anger, sorrow, disgust. "She passed out. Her friend took her home." Sasuke shot a glare at the blond who stiffened up. "Friend? What friend?" Naruto didn't know what to answer. Sasuke's aura was already pitch black and dangerous. "Uh.. H-Her friend.. I-I... I'm not sure. Some guy-" Sasuke growled and laid down. 'That guy again. Why should I care anyways?' He sat up. "I'm going home dobe." With that he stood and walked out of the infirmary leaving a sighing blond behind.

Hinata mumbled and turned. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in her room. She sat up and immediately the tears started to pour. She put her legs up and rested her head on her knees. "So it was true. He was cheating on me. After he promised!" Her sobs were so loud she didn't hear footsteps coming. Not until the door slammed open to reveal the body of her father who she hadn't seen since that accident. Hinata looked at her father and her eyes widened. Her body started shaking. Hanabi was at school and she was all alone. "Hinata I need to talk to you. Be in my study in five minutes." With that he left. Hinata was surprised. Her father had never spoken to her without a beating. She quickly scrambled to her feet and walked to the study. When she got there it was empty. Then she heard the door slide open and her father came in. He walked around her and sat on a desk. "Hinata remember what we talked about last year?" The smaller Hyuga looked down and nodded. "H-hai Otou-s-sama." Hiashi glared at the young girl. "He will be coming in three days." Hinata just kept her eyes lowered. "I know Hinata. I know about your little friends at the photo studio." Hinata's milky eyes shot up. 'What! How did he find out?' Her eyes trembled slightly. Hiashi's smile frightened her. "You know who he is and what he does. Bad things could happen to them if you do not do as you are told. Am I understood?" Hinata's lip trembled but her head slowly nodded. Once again a smirk appeared on Hiashi's face. "Good. Now listen to my directions very closely."

Sasuke walked out of the school and got into his car. He looked at the rearview mirror and remembered yesterday and how Hinata cried. His thoughts were disturbed by his phone vibrating. "What?" he growled. "My my. Temper little brother." the other voice said in a mocking tone. "Itachi what do you want?" Sasuke wasn't in a very cheerful mood and his older brother was just making things worse. "Oh nothing. Just to tell you that father is expecting you for dinner. Be there at five or suffer the consequences. You know how father is." Sasuke scowled and hanged up. "Great. FUCKING GREAT!" he told himself as he threw the phone to the seat next to him. "What the fuck can that old man want now?" He looked at his clock. 3:27 p.m. it said. Sasuke went to his apartment. He needed a nap.

Hinata sobbed as she lay on her bed. She couldn't believe he had found out. She was very careful to keep the photo shoot a secret. All she wanted was to be away from her home. She wiped her tears and dialed Tenten's number. It only rang twice and her friend answered. "Hinata." she said trying to sound cheerful. "Tenten-chan... I-I have a favor to ask." "Of course. Anything you need." Tenten could tell Hinata was crying. "I need you to call Sakura-chan and tell her that we will keep going to the photo shoots." "WHAT? You can't be serious!" Hinata sniffled. "Tenten-chan please. I-I really need to do this." Tenten sighed. "Ok but will you please tell me why?" Again Hinata sniffled as a tear fell. "I can't right now but I will when I can ok?" She heard Tenten's 'Hmm.' "Ok Hinata." Hinata smiled. "Thanks Tenten-chan. I'll talk to you later ok?" "Ok Hinata. Call me if you need anything." With that the two girls hanged up. One looking at her phone and the other crying her clear eyes out.

Sasuke woke up at 4:45. He groaned as he got up from his couch. He didn't sleep. All he could think about was Hinata and what Naruto said. He picked up his keys and walked out then locked the door. All the way to his parents' home he frowned. He didn't like his parents and he certainly didn't like his brother. He parked and got out. As soon as he entered the door he heard voices. He walked in and nearly screamed.

Emerald eyes stared at him. Thin, red lips curved into a smirk. Sasuke looked at Sakura then at his dad who was sitting across from her. Then he looked at his mother who was next to Sakura. He looked at Itachi who was standing near him with a smug look on his face. "What the hell is going on?" he asked. His mother sighed and looked at her younger son. "Sasuke. Language please." Sasuke's eye twitched. "Son have a seat." His father's voice was stern yet calm. Sasuke sat as far away from the pinkette as he could. "Son this young lady came to us with a problem." Sasuke glared at Sakura as she sipped on something. His father kept talking. "It appears that she is with child and she says its yours." Sasuke coughed as he choked on saliva. "That's a mistake!" he croaked. He looked at everyone and growled at Itachi's you-fucked-up-and-I-didn't-so-I'm-better-than-you smirk. Sakura's green eyes filled with tears as she placed a hand on her stomach. The sight made Sasuke shiver in disgust. "Son answer me something, did you have intercourse with Ms. Haruno?" Sasuke looked at his father once again. "W-Well yea but-" "Did you use protection?" Sasuke sighed and leaned to the back of the sofa. "No." Sakura's inner self smirked. 'Gotcha.' she thought. "Sasuke this is serious. You are 20 years old now son. You aren't a teenager. I'm sorry but you must take responsibility for your actions." Sasuke bolted up. "What? No way!" "Sasuke!" his father stood up. "I will not have you bring shame and dishonor to this family! You will take care of that child if it's yours! No ifs, ands, or buts. Do you understand?" Sasuke mumbled a yes before standing up and walking to the door. He pulled his keys out after he slammed the door and walked to his car. "Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke turned and glared at the pinkette as she skipped towards him. "Sasuke-kun thank you. I-I know it must be hard for you to move on from Hinata." Sakura looked down. "But I know that it wasn't hard for her to move on." Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. "I saw her with some tall tanned guy the other day. She was holding hands with him at the café and she was feeding him something." Sasuke felt his blood boil but refused to let Sakura know. "I want to thank you for taking responsibility for our baby." Sasuke's stomach churned. '_Our _baby? You mean yours and half the towns.' he thought as he sneered. Sakura opened her mouth to talk again when her phone rang. She answered with a very annoyed 'What?' and walked away. Sasuke was about to get in when he heard something that made him stop. "Tenten? What do you want?" She was walking away but Sasuke could swear she was smiling.

The night was so painful for two bodies. One kept thinking about something he had gotten himself into; the other was thinking about something someone else got her into. At 5 o'clock sharp, both got up and got ready to start their day. Then they walked out at exactly 6:30 a.m.

Hinata made her way to the park. She had her ipod in her hand and she kept her eyes down. For some reason she felt unlike herself. She was wearing black skinny jeans with black leather boots. Her black longsleeve v-neck used to be one off her favorites but today she didn't even notice she put it on. She had a black leather headband and black thin eyeliner on her top eye lids. She had dark, crimson lip stick on her full plump lips. Once she got to her destination, she sat on a bench waiting for Tenten and looked up. The dark gray sky only made her feel more sorrowful. She honestly didn't want to be here but her father's orders were very clear.

Sasuke was walking on the sidewalk. He had been forced to return to his god-forsaken job. He was looking down at his phone where his head phones were plugged in. He was switching the songs when he tripped on a crack. He cursed the sidewalk and looked up then his breath left his lungs. Hinata was sitting in a bench right in front of him. She looked completely different in all black. Her eyes were closed and her face was lifted up. Her face were paler than usual but her lips were full. Her cheeks seemed less plump. Her form was smaller and thinner. So were her legs. When his onyx eyes returned to her face, clear opal eyes were staring at him. Sasuke flinched slightly at how cold, lifeless and foggy they were. Those weren't the same cheerful, sparkly eyes he fell in love with. These were the eyes of a stranger.

Hinata was frozen. She had opened her eyes and Sasuke was there; staring at her. She didn't know what to do. She felt like crying. Like hitting him. Like suffocating him with kisses. Yet, she couldn't do anything but stare. Just as she stood up she saw a bright pink car pull up. Hinata's eyes flashed with anger for a brief second but it didn't go unnoticed by the person in front of her. Sakura got out in bright pink leggings and a loose long sleeve shirt. She walked smuggly to the Uchiha and placed her hand in his. Hinata's eyes burned and watered when she saw white fingers lace up with the ones that had bright pink nail polish. Suddenly, Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned back and saw a tan face smling at her sympathetically. She forced her tears away and smiled slightly. Then came Tenten running. "Sorry... I'm late... Hinata." she panted. "My car broke down." She stood and glared at the two in front. "Let's make this quick. We have something to do." she hissed. Sakura turned to Sasuke. "We're gonna take black and white pictures here today." Sasuke nodded and yanked his hand away only to receive a kiss on the lips by the pinkette. "Keep the headphones on." she demanded looking at Hinata who stared at her with the same dead eyes.

Kiba leaned in and whispered to her something that made the sides of her mouth turn up. Sasuke gripped his camera angrily staring at them. Hinata walked to a rose bush where Tenten had pointed. Kiba skipped to her, yanked the prettiest one off, and handed it to her before kissing her cheek making her thin cheeks flare up. Sasuke cleared his throat and Kiba walked away shoving his shoulder against the raven head's. Hinata sniffed it and Sasuke began taking pictures. Both of their ipods started playing.

**This time, This place  
>Misused, Mistakes<br>Too long, Too late  
>Who was I to make you wait<strong>

Sasuke sighed softly as she sat on the grass with her knees up and looked to the side. 'God she's beautiful.' he thought as he took more.

**Just one chance  
>Just one breath<br>Just in case there's just one left  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know**

Hinata stood and dusted her behind before walking to the bench like Sakura had ordered. She felt eyes staring at her the whole time and her eyes kept threatening to spill the rivers they were holding. But her Hyuga pride that had been hidden all her life had surfaced and she refused to let her hurt show. So she kept the same emotionless eyes her father had.

**I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I miss you  
>Been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
>and you'll never go<br>Stop breathing if  
>I don't see you anymore<strong>

Sasuke sighed as the love of his life sat and looked at her ipod. He started shooting more pictures. He listened to the song. With each verse, each lyric, each time his camara shuttered, his heart broke. And those pieces broke. And he swore to himself that by the end, his heart would be nothing but dust.

**On my knees, I'll ask  
>Last chance for one last dance<br>'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
>All of hell to hold your hand<br>I'd give it all  
>I'd give for us<br>Give anything but I won't give up  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know**

'Two more Hinata. Just two more positions and you'll be done. Stop acting like such a baby. If your father can hide his hurt so well then so can you!" Hinata took a breath and walked past Sasuke. His smell filled her nostrils and her knees weakened.

**That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I miss you  
>Been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
>and you'll never go<br>Stop breathing if  
>I don't see you anymore<strong>

Sasuke inhaled deeply. The sweet sceant of flowers flooded his senses and for a moment he felt peaceful. Nothing in the world was wrong. He had Hinata. Her eyes were bright and beautiful to match her smile. It was only him and her. No Sakura. No other guy. Just him and her holding on to each other like there was no tomorrow.

**So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>But you know, you know, you know**

Hinata heard the sound of the camara. She turned and looked back with sad, broken eyes. Sasuke's heart fluttered when he saw her look back at him. Her eyes were making his soul eat him alive. He snapped more as a slight breeze came and pushed some strands of indigo hair to her pale face.

**I wanted  
>I wanted you to stay<br>'Cause I needed  
>I need to hear you say<strong>

Hinata pushed away the hair that was on her face and looked up. Then she felt something wet on her cheek. She had tears running down both sides of her delicate cheeks. As much as she wanted to run to him. To hold him, she knew she couldn't. Sasuke was going to be a father. She looked up at him.

**That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I forgive you  
>For being away for far too long<br>So keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<strong>

Sasuke's heart beat faster. He saw Hinata's diamond tears falling. 'Is she crying for me?' he wondered. 'It doesn't matter.' He looked back at the two who glared back at him. He saw the way the guy was staring at her. With such love and kindness. It made Sasuke sick. He looked at Sakura who had been looking at her nails. She looked up and blushed then blew him a kiss. Sasuke shivered and looked at Hinata.

**Keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing**

She watched him look at her. She watched her blow him a kiss. A part of her that she didn't even know she had, wanted to go over there and punch her. She wanted to make her fall like Tenten had done with Sasuke. She wanted to feel the crack of her nose and see the blood ooze out. 'What am I thinking? This is Sasuke's baby momma. He would hate me if I did that...' She looked back at Sasuke as the sun started to come out behind her. Sasuke started snapping away. This time he didn't stop. Sakura looked at him as a jealous frown made its way onto her face. "Sasuke-kun I think that's enough photos." she called. He didn't stop. "Sasuke-kun!" she called louder. He still kept taking pictures. Sakura walked to him and yanked his hand nearly making the camara fall. "What?" he growled looking at the emerald eyes of Sakura. Her eyes were staring deep into his. 'He still loves her. No matter what I do he still loves her.' The thought made her eyes water and she walked away to her car.

**Hold on to me and, never let me go **

Sasuke looked back to Hinata's previous spot but she was gone. He looked behind him where she was with Tenten who was wiping her eyes. 'I'll just tell her I need to talk to her and there. I'm sure she'll say yes..' He took a breath and walked towards the two girls when Kiba returned with two ice cream cones. Hinata smiled and sniffled before taking the vanilla one. Then Kiba's strong arms wrapped around her small shoulders and Sasuke stoppped. He felt his eyes changing and the rage was back. He turned and walked away. After five steps he looked back. They were also walking away. His Hinata was walking away from him. Sasuke sighed feeling deep sorrow. He looked up at the few rays of sun that were shining through the clouds. In the silence of the park only a sad whisper was heard.

"Hinata..."

**OK! Another chapter done! This is my favorite song by Nickelback. Its called Far Away. I don't own the song or any of the characters. Please review ^(^_^)^**


	11. Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Chapter 11: Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough**

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Hinata was mad. Rather, she was pissed as fuck. Her brow, though it was covered with her bangs, had a small line due to her furrowed eyebrows. Her lips were pressed tightly against each other, her cheeks were a slight red color and her arms were crossed. Her right index finger kept taping on her left arm. Tenten looked at her friend as they drove to the studio. "Hinata?" The meek Hyuga shot her friend a glare that made the brunette stop her act of questioning her.

Once in the room Sakura handed a bag to Hinata who grabbed it and walked away with Tenten behind her. "Hmph. How rude!" said Sakura as she shoved a doughnut in her mouth. Sasuke glared at her. "It's ruder to stuff your mouth like a cow." Sakura's green eyes quickly looked at him and filled with tears. "B-But Sasuke-kun... Our baby is hungry." She placed a hand on her stomach and Sasuke shivered. Those words always made his skin crawl.

"Ow! Ugh this stupid dress!" grumbled Hinata as she tried to put her head through the hole. Tenten rose an eyebrow. "Hinata what's wrong?" She pulled on the dress. Hinata mumbled before her head finally popped out. She put her arms in and turned so Tenten could zip it up. "I'm sorry Tenten-chan. I guess I'm just kind of upset. Father yelled at Hanabi and pulled on her arm." Tenten rolled her eyes as she made a bow on the corset. "That's nothing compared to what he has done to you." Hinata looked back at her friend and sighed. "It's different Tenten-chan. Hanabi is little and it's my duty to take care of her." Tenten mumbled as she pinned some of her indigo side curls to the top of her head and placed a clip on it.

Naruto looked nervously at Sasuke who was fuming and at Sakura who was crying her eyes out. He didn't know to console Sakura and get hit by Sasuke or to go with Sasuke and get punched by Sakura. Just then the door opened and in walked Tenten followed by an angel. Hinata's dress was white and long. It was made of satin and it was straight and opened to her midthighs from the front. It had spaghetti straps. She had white heels that tied on her ankles. Her indigo hair was curled and on the back, a few of her strands were held by a white rose clip.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his mouth opened. Naruto stared at her like if he had never seen any other girl. Sakura's eyes also widened like the onyx ones and instantly they flashed with jealousy.

Hinata, still pissed, sat at the swing that was already placed for her. Her eyes flashed up at Sasuke everytime he would get to close to her. She would roll her eyes everytime Sakura ordered her to change positions and she glared at Naruto when he wouldn't shut up about how beautiful she was. Hinata was angry. And her anger aroused Sasuke. He was thankful for the leather jacket that he was wearing and how it was able to hide his growing erection.

After an hour and a half Tenten walked out and Hinata was following her. In the hallway though, she was stopped by someone who gripped her elbow. She looked back and her throat tightened. Pale gray eyes looked at onyx ones. "Hinata I have to talk to you." His gruff voice made her knees weak. Her intoxicating smell made his heart beat faster. Hinata was about to nod when she looked at Sakura come out. Her stomach was slightly bigger. Her anger was starting to resurface and this time much stronger.

Angry eyes flashed at him as a velvety smooth arm was yanked away. "There's nothing to talk about." She turned and started to walke away when Sasuke went around her and softly grabbed her arms. "Hinata you have to listen to me. All this is nothing but-"

"But what Sasuke? Crap? Lies? Just like your promise." Sasuke stared in disbelief at Hinata. He had never seen her like this. So sad, so angry, so broken. "H-Hinata please. We have to talk." "No Sasuke." She slowly moved away from him. "Why?" he whispered. Her throat was getting tighter and it was stinging her. She swallowed hard. "Because... I'm getting married." She held out her left hand. Sasuke's eyes stared at the silver ring on her delicate finger that had a diamond. How had he not seen it before he didn't know. She put her hand down and his eyes lingered for a moment before he looked at her. "It's that guy huh?" Hinata looked at him. "What?" Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger. "Don't play dumb Hinata! I've seen the way he looks at you and how you look at him!" Hinata took a step back. Her heart, or what was left of it, was breaking. "What guy?" She watched him step closer to her. "Really? You really think I'm that fucking stupid?" Hinata's lips parted as she realised who he was reffering to. "Kiba-kun! Of course he looks at me with love because he is my childhood friend!" Sasuke blinked. "He has love for me but no more love than he has for Tenten-chan or his boyfriend!" 'Boyfriend?' thought Sasuke watching a tear fall from her cheek. "Hinata.. I- I'm so- then..." he looked at her hand. "Then who is-" He was interrupted by a sob. He quickly looked up at her. She had her face down. It was red and he could tell she was trying with all she had in her not to cry. Her atempts were failing and tears were pouring down her cheeks. His heart started beating faster watching her cry. It wasn't the first time he had seen her cry but this time she was in front of him, crying because of what he had said. "Hinata.." He reached his arms to hold her but she took off running. He ran a hand through his jet black locks and leaned on the wall. He let his body slide down and he sat there. His eyes were watering and he placed his face in his hands. Then he felt something on his shoulder. He looked to the side and saw his best friend there. No matter how cruel Sasuke was to the blond he was always there when he needed him the most.

Hinata ran to the safety of Tenten's arms. "Hinata what do you mean you're getting married?" All she received were sobs from the little Hyuga. Tenten decided to forget about for now and she dressed the crying girl back into her black clothes.

The door squeaked slightly as the thin paper door was opened. Hinata's eyes were red and she didn't care. She took her black shoes off and replaced them with the lilac slippers she had. "Hinata come here!" She looked at the direction from where the voice of her father and headed to the study. "H-hai Otou-sama." She called as she wiped the mascara that was under her eyes and slowly walked to where she was summoned. She knocked. "Come in." She walked in like a scared little puppy with its tail between its legs. She stayed silent and quiet. "Oh come now darling. There's no need to be so scared." She flinched as she felt a big rough hand on her small fragile ones. She looked up and tried to smile which had obviously not turned out right since Hiashi frowned. "G-gomenasai Ka-" "Hinata look at me." She looked up at the man that was to be her husband. She had met him in the morning. He was much older than she was. About 44. He had tired brown eyes and long silky brown hair. Almost like Neji's, she had noticed. He was also much taller than she. She only reached to his shoulder. He was a bit tanned but not so much. He would have been cute had he not been, you know, _old._

"I told you to call me by my name." Hinata looked at her father as if asking permission. Hiashi nodded with a smirk. "H-Hai Katashi-sama." Katashi smiled making laugh lines appear on the sides of his mouth. He took Hinata's hand and brough it to his warm lips. "Ah! You're wearing my ring!" he announced happily. 'At least he isn't like father.' she thought. "Hinata." "H-hai!" she looked startled at her father. "Go get the sake bottle." Hinata nodded and moved her hand away slowly to not insult her fiance. She grabbed the white bottle from a small fridge and took it to the adults. "Go now." She nodded and bowed low. "I'll see you later, darling." The other man stood and placed a kiss on the young girl's lip. She nodded and walked straight to her room.

Sasuke sniffled as he made his way to his apartment. That day had just ruined everything. He looked up. Even the sky was crying. "FUCK!" he cursed outloud. If only he had quit his job earlier. He turned the radio on.

Hinata walked to her closet and took out pajamas and black lace panties with a matching bra. She walked into the bathroom and got water in a cup. She placed it down and stared at it. 'Sasuke-kun... I miss you.' she thought. She closed her eyes and let a tear fall into the water. She sniffled and grabbed her ipod and took the headphones of before pushing play.

**Now, I don't want to lose you  
>But I don't want to use you<br>Just to have somebody by my side.  
>And I don't want to hate you,<br>I don't want to take you  
>But I don't want to be the one to cry. <strong>

She stripped of her clothes and turned the water on. She stepped into the water and hissed slightly as it burned her delicate skin. She felt the sudden need to punish herself. For what? She didn't know. She remembered the look in his dark eyes when she told him she was engaged. She looked at the ring on her finger and sobbed. Then she rubbed her lips as hard as she could.

**And that don't really matter to anyone anymore.  
>But like a fool I keep losing my place<br>And I keep seeing you walk through that door. **

Sasuke looked at his phone on the seat next to his. He remembered the first date he had taken Hinata on. They had gone to see a movie, to dinner and finally to the park. They lay in comfortable silence on the hood of his car gazing at the stars. Hinata had looked at her watch and sat up in two seconds flat. "O-Oh no! It's so late. I-I have to g-get home bef-fore-" Sasuke had sat up and kissed her. His lips were so soft on her hers. She flushed and slowly closed her eyes. Sasuke began moving his lips and she did the same. She felt something warm and wet touch her bottom lip and she gasped. His tongue darted into her mouth and moved across her perfect white teeth. Then it went back a bit and the tip touched hers. He felt her shiver and he allowed her to play with his. Then her phone virated making a loud sound. She flinched and heard Sasuke moan as the metalic taste appeared. She gasped and moved away. "Oh my god S-Sasuke-kun I am s-so sorry!" His reply was pressing his lips to hers and shoving his tongue into her mouth again. The bitter taste made Hinata feel something she had never before. She felt her panties get moist. Then the phone vibrated again and she moved away. "Come. I'll take you home." He placed his hand on Hinata's bandaged torso where she had had the surgery.

Sasuke sighed and stopped at a red light.

**But there's a danger in loving somebody too much,  
>And it's sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust.<br>There's a reason why people don't stay where they are.  
>Baby, sometimes, love just aint enough. <strong>

Hinata washed the shampoo out of her hair. She kept her eyes closed but the tears weren't stopping. 'Hinata you have to stop being such a crybaby! You're a Hyuga!' she scolded herself. This only made her cry more. When her hair squeaked and she was positive it was free of the bubbles, she sat on the tub letting the boiling water fall on her. "Only three months." she whispered. "Sasuke-kun... You promised.." she saidas she put her head on her knees.

**Now, I could never change you  
>I don't want to blame you.<br>Baby, you don't have to take the fall.  
>Yes, I may have hurt you, but I did not desert you.<br>Maybe I just want to have it all. **

Sasuke stared at the rain. 'Did I really hurt her that much that she had to run to someone else? I always thought she had left me for that Kiba guy.' He recalled what he had yelled at her and he felt his stomach turn, threatening to make him give back everything he had eaten. He had never yelled at her. His fists closed tightly around the stearing wheel. "Fuck! I'm such an idiot!" As soon as the light turned green he slammed the gas.

**It makes a sound like thunder  
>It makes me feel like rain.<br>And like a fool who will never see the truth,  
>I keep thinking something's gonna change. <strong>

She wrapped her small body in the towel she hadn't used in two years. Her mother had washed it for the last time. She had put it neatly on the towel rack the nigh she fell ill. Withing two hours she was gone. Hinata inhaled deeply. "I miss you so much Okaa-sama. I really need your help right now." she whispered. She looked at the mirror and noticed bruises on her arms. That morning her father had grabbed Hanabi and and Hinata had pushed her father away. He had grabbed her but was saved by the doorbell. That was when she first met her future husband.

**There's a danger in loving somebody too much,  
>And it's sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust.<br>There's a reason why people don't stay where they are.  
>Baby, sometimes, love just aint enough. <strong>

Sasuke got to the apartment. He didn't know how. He hadn't paid attention to his surroundings. His head was hurting. He wanted to go and demand to know who was marrying _his_ Hinata. Then he wanted to go to Sakura and kill her for ruining his life. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating. He picked it up. "Teme! Meet me at Raichiro's Bar in five minutes." Sasuke heard the dead line before he could answer. Sighing he backed away.

**And there's no way home  
>When it's late at night and you're all alone.<br>Are there things that you wanted to say?  
>And do you feel me beside you in your bed,<br>There beside you, where I used to lay? **

Hinata lay in her bed in a fetus position. Her back was facing the door and her face was turned to the window. The sun was setting. She felt her heart hurt but she didn't want to cry anymore. "If only I'd listen to Tenten-chan." The door slammed open and she jumped. She turned to see her father standing there. "Tomorrow you will meet with Katashi's personal maid. You will start planning." Hinata turned, for once not acknowlegding him. He 'hmphed' and left. She let out a sob.

**And there's a danger in loving somebody too much,  
>And it's sad when you know it's your heart they can't touch.<br>There's a reason why people don't stay who they are.  
>Baby, sometimes, love just ain't enough. <strong>

Sasuke gulped down the 6th shot glass. He stared at it as if he was expecting it to smash into pieces. "I think that's enough Teme." said a blond next to him. Sasuke growled and stood heading for the door. Naruto yelled after him. "Oi! Where are you going? What are you doing?" "Something I should have done a long time go."

**Baby, sometimes, love... it just ain't enough.  
>Oh, Oh, Oh, No<strong>

Emerald eyes stared out the window of her office before hanging up the phone. She turned to the redhead who was filing her nails. "I can't believe it. Everything is going just perfectly." She said smirking.

**OK! Sorry for such a crappy chapter. I've been in practice with OAP competition and I am soooo sleep deprived.. -_- Hinata is ooc again. I'M SORRY! The song is Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough by Patty Smith and Don Henly**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my god I had forgotten about this story. So I'm back but I'm kinda not gonna use lyrics because I'm too lazy to look for one. Enjoy! (^_^)**

"Teme!" Naruto yelled after the raven haired man who was obviously ignoring him. He saw as Sasuke got in a dark blue car and he raced to catch up with him. "Sasuke stop! You're too drunk to drive!" panted out the blond as he clutched to the door. Sasuke glared at him and pressed the gas making the tires shrill and drive off. Naruto coughed at the dust that was lifted and took his phone out.

Sasuke's eyes glared out the window. The fussy streets were hard to make out and the sound of horns honking was making it clear to him that he wasn't driving right. He didn't care. "I am going to put that bitch in her place. Then, I'm going to take Hinata back." he fumed. He was concentrating so hard on what he was going to say that he didn't notice the red light. He also didn't notice the truck that was heading straight towards him until he heard the honking and a big crash. Sasuke heard screams. He tried to open his eyes but found he couldn't. His body was in an angle that it shouldn't be and his left side was killing him. He moved his right hand towards the left side and felt many sharp glasses stuck in him. His face was burning. 'Hinata…' He pictured her face. He wanted to scream for her but he couldn't move. "Hina…" He lost consciousness before he could finish her name.

Hinata woke up to her phone vibrating. She clumsily picked it up and saw it was Naruto. "Moshi moshi?" **"Hinata-chan! There's been a terrible accident!"** Hinata sat up as her heart fell. "W-what is it? Are you ok?" **"I am but.. Sasuke was hit by a truck. He's in the general hospital off main street." **Hinata let her phone fall. 'Sasuke-kun.' **"Hinata? Hinata are you there?" **"H-hai! I'll be right there Naruto-kun." She closed her phone and ran to the closet where she grabbed her sweater. She dialed a number with trembling hands then put her sweater on. "Tenten-chan I-I need a favor."

Naruto paced nervously. 'If only I had stopped him! I shouldn't have let him go!' "Naruto-kun!" The blond looked up when he heard his name. Hinata, Tenten, and Neji all ran towards him. The little Hyuga's eyes were filled with tears. "How is he?" asked the brunette. "He was in critical condition. They were performing an emergency surgery on him to get all the glass out before it went into his blood." Hinata let out a loud sob and fell to her knees. "Sasuke-kun!" Neji helped her up and into a chair when a young blond woman walked out. "Excuse me, but could you tell me how Sasuke is?" asked Naruto grabbing onto her sleeve. The woman looked into his wide fearful eyes. "I'm going to be frank with you. It seems like he isn't doing good. There was so much glass in him and a large gap on the left side of his waist. Some gasoline got into him through there. Luckily we flushed it out before it did major damage. He has a severe head trauma and he is in a coma. It's too early to tell if he will make it out or not." The woman's eyes moved towards a young girl who was sobbing uncontrollably into the side of another young man. The young blond man back away and grabbed his hair and sat in a chair. "I'm terribly sorry." With that she walked away.

.oOo.

The birds were chirping cheerfully, the sun was shinning brightly and the air smelled crisp and clean. Black eyes slowly fluttered open and looked to the side. He was in a white room. The light white curtains moved slightly with the breeze. "What am I doing here?" he asked himself as he sat up.

"TEME!" Sasuke whipped his head towards the door. The blond jumped on him. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE! I CAME IN HERE TO PULL THE PLUG BUT YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sasuke winced at the burning on his side. "Ow dobe you're hurting me!" Sasuke shoved his friend to the side. "What happened?" Naruto looked at him confused. "You mean you don't remember?" Sasuke laid back and shook his head. "You were in a horrible accident! You nearly died. Hinata was so worried! We all were." At the blonde's words, Sasuke quickly turned. "Hinata?" Naruto nodded. "She came in everyday and she brings flowers every Friday." he said pointing to the nightstand next to Sasuke's bed. His opal eyes landed on a bouquet of fresh daisies. "How long have I been in here?" Naruto looked down at his hands. "About two months and a half." he said holding up two fingers. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's idiotic grin.

"Well I have to get going. Sakura is making me do your job and with the hormones…" Naruto gulped. Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled and walked away but Sasuke's eyes quickly landed on his backside. "What's that dobe?" Naruto turned and took out the envelopes from his back pocket. "My mail." he said nervously. Black eyes narrowed. "I mean that one, the last one." Naruto clumsily pulled up the cream colored envelope that was wrapped in a lilac ribbon. "U-um.. W-well.. T-this is.." Sasuke held out his hand and Naruto placed the envelope in his hand. He shifted his weight to the other foot and watched nervously as Sasuke unwrapped it paper and take out a perfectly folded note. His black eyes widened and he looked at the blond in a questioning manner. "It's Hina-chan's wedding invitation. T-he wedding is in two weeks." Sasuke stared at the blond just as a woman walked in. "Ah Sasuke! I see you've woken up. I am Tsunade, your doctor." She went on but her words fell on deaf ears. All he did was stare at the blond who looked down uncomfortably. "… and at two you'll be able to leave." Sasuke looked up. "I can leave?" Tsunade nodded. "Everything seems fine and I don't see why we should keep you here." she chimed undoing his bandages. He turned to where Naruto had been standing only to find the spot empty. 'Tch. That dobe.' he thought.

.oOo.

Three hours later, Sasuke had been dragged by a pregnant Sakura to the mall. She clung to his arm and cooed at the baby stuff. Sakura had walked in to yet another store leaving Sasuke to fight with his thoughts. 'She went to see me every day.' His mind was thinking about Hinata again. Just then he caught the sight of long blue hair. When she turned Sasuke's eyes widened. She was carrying a wedding gown in her arm but that wasn't what made his stomach turn. Her face was skinny. Her eyes were a dull gray color. Her arms and body were extremely thin. She looked like she hadn't had a meal in weeks.

"Sasuke-kun! Look what I got for our baby!" squealed the pinkette as she held up a bright pink onesie. Sasuke watched as Hinata was led away by an old woman. She never saw him. 'Hinata. What has happened to you?' Sasuke felt a tug at his heart.

**Sorry for the crappy chapter but I am deeply depressed and I honestly couldn't write anymore. Please r&r and all that.**


	13. Lullaby

**Once again, I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 13: Lullaby**

Hinata chewed carefully on the green vegetable. Her eyes wandered over to the window. She felt the mush in her mouth and swallowed pushing the plate in front of her away. She heard Tenten sigh just as a little robin landed on a branch and shook. "Hinata you have to eat a bit more." The brunette took the plate and with a fork, grabbed some of it contents. The bluenette shook her head slightly. "I'm full." she whispered watching the little bird. "How can you be full when you had two pieces of broccoli? Come on, open up." Tenten put the fork in front of the younger girl's mouth. Hinata frowned but parted her lips. The food tasted bland and it was cold. She had been sitting in her room all day until Masha, Katashi's personal maid, arrived. They went to the mall to pick up her wedding dress. Hinata swallowed and sighed as her eyes made their way to the white plastic bag hanging on her wall. When Tenten placed the fork to her lips again, she backed away. "No more." she said and leaned on her pillows. With a frown, Tenten got up and walked out of her room with the full plate.

"How is she?" Tenten looked at her boyfriend who was sitting on the kitchen table. The brunette shook her head slightly and placed the plate down. Neji sighed as he examined the plate with almost everything on it. Three weeks ago, he had received a call from Hanabi. She had told him that Hinata had drastically lost weight and that she wouldn't come out of her room. That's when he and his girlfriend went and found an extremely thin Hinata. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, wouldn't do anything but sit in her room. The only exception was every morning at 8 o'clock sharp when she would go to the hospital. Occasionally, when Katashi's maid or he would arrive, Hinata would sit in the study with them for a while before getting kicked out by Hiashi. Then she would wander to her room and sit there. "She didn't eat anything?" he asked with worry. Tenten leaned on the counter. "Two pieces of broccoli and a small piece of salmon." she said looking down. Neji walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "This is all the Uchiha's fault." he hissed. Tenten looked at him and smiled. "It's not Hinata's fault that she fell in love." Neji frowned but kissed the shorter girl's forehead.

Sasuke drove with a scowl on his delicate features. He had a throbbing headache and with Sakura yapping in his ear, it was getting worse. His thoughts randomly went to Hinata. 'Is she sick or something?' he wondered as he pictured Hinata's lifeless eyes. "… and I was thinking that we could paint that extra room light pink with bright pink circles. Would you like that Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura flinched when Sasuke flashed his cold eyes on her. "I-I was saying how we could paint that extra room in your apartment for our-" Sasuke snapped. He pressed the brakes so hard the car skidded a bit before stopping. Sakura had a hand on her stomach and another on the dashboard. "S-Sasuke-kun!" "Look Sakura. I don't like you. I _hate_ you. You're annoying beyond belief. There is no 'we'. There is no 'our'. That baby is not mine and I will go to hell and back just to prove it. If I agreed to this it's because of my father but as soon as the truth comes out forget about me. I know what a slut you are and you know I'm not stupid. **Do you understand**?" he hissed. Sakura looked at the red eyes of the man in front of her. She hiccupped and then started sobbing. Infuriated, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm taking you home and don't you dare call me, text me, show up in my home, talk to my parents, or _think_ of me for that matter." he said as he roughly started the car and drove away.

Hinata sighed as a tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. She stared at the white bag knowing well what was inside it. It held all her hopes, all her dreams. It held fear and disgust. She turned and looked at the orange sky wishing for arms to comfort her. She snuggled the small bear close to her chest. Dark eyes stared at the sunset. The sky was bright and the sunlight felt warm on his fair skin. He pictured Hinata smiling brightly like she always had. Her small face glowing. Her full lips broken out into a full smile. Her eyes shining with joy. Sasuke rested his forearm on his knee. He looked around the empty roof and sighed. He needed Hinata. He closed his eyes as the day faded away.

Hinata woke up to the banging of her door against her wall. She jumped startled and turned. Hiashi stood staring at her with disgust. "Look at you. You have always been a weakling. I told your mother not to have you but she would have none of it." Hinata's eyes widened as tears threatened to spill. "Well, at least this accident will make me gain more. As soon as you wed Katashi his agencies will all belong to me. I suppose you aren't as useless as I thought." Hiashi turned and smirked when he heard a stifled sob. "Oh and don't let yourself go. You may not be a cow as you used to be, but a skeleton is not… arousing." As soon as the door had slammed again Hinata let the tears. She sat there and sobbed. "S-Sasuke-kin…" she whimpered as she buried her face in her delicate hands. Her black sleeves had risen up and three ugly cuts on her wrist showed themselves.

Hiashi frowned deeply hearing his daughter's sobs. He walked into his own room and slowly slid his door close. He walked to the nightstand and picked up a picture. He rubbed his thumb against the smiling face of the woman next to him. Between them, Hinata about six years old stood holding her mother's hand and smiling brightly. "She's so much like you." he whispered. His face turned to one of agony. "I don't know why I am doing this Hikari. When I look at her, I see you. And I blame her for your death." He put the picture down gently and walked to his window. He placed his hands behind his back and silently watched the night sky.

The following morning Hinata woke up to the stinging on her wrists. She opened her woozy eyes and looked at her wrist. It was crusty with blood and an ugly cut was going down from the top of her wrist to the bottom of the three horizontal ones. She sighed and got up walking to her closet. She pulled out her last black long sleeve shirt and made a mental note to wash some laundry. She took her black jeans and underwear then walked into her bathroom opening the cold water.

Tenten hummed to herself as she opened the door to the Hyuga home. She noticed how it was quiet. 'Hiashi must have left again.' she thought as she made her way to the kitchen and placed the groceries on the table. "Better for me. I don't wanna see that fucker in painting." she mused to herself. "Hanabi? Hinata-chan?" She received no answer so she made her way to the girl's hallway. "Hanabi? Are you alive?" she teased as she knocked on the first door. Again, no one answered her so she opened the door. The little teen's bed was made but she wasn't in there. "She's staying with a friend." Tenten squeaked and jumped after hearing the sudden deep voice behind her. She looked into the pale eyes of Neji. An amused smile was evident on his lips. "Don't do that!" hissed Tenten placing a hand on her chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack you ass!" she said walking towards the other door. Neji shook his head still smiling and followed her. "Hinata-chan? Time to get up dear." She knocked on the door. When no one answered she sighed and walked in. She smiled hearing the shower running and was about to walk out when something shiny caught her eye. "Neji. Look." she said picking up a bloodied knife. Her brown eyes looked at Neji with fear. The tall male quickly took the object and began to inspect it. Just then the little Hyuga walked out wrapped in a towel. Her eyes widened as they landed on the thing that Neji was holding. "Hinata-chan." whispered the brunette. All Hinata could do was look down and tremble.

"Hinata. What is this?" asked Neji in a calm tone. Hinata shook more at this. She knew the tone that her cousin was using. She knew he was furious. He walked to her and grabbed her wrist. The little Hyuga didn't try to fight back. She knew it was useless. Tenten gasped at the sight of her mutilated wrist. "Hinata what are you thinking?" asked Tenten softly. "You get married in a week and five days Hinata! You think Hiashi's going to be please when he sees you covered in scars?" yelled Neji. Hinata couldn't stop the tears. No matter how tightly she shut her eyes, they began leaking. Suddenly she felt arms surround her. "Don't cry Hinata-chan. You know you have us. We will never let anything happen to you." Hinata broke out a sob and hugged the petite woman in front of her. "Shh Hinata-chan. Let's get you in comfortable clothes so we can talk, ok?" Hinata nodded as sobs shook her frail body.

Hinata sat at the kitchen table. Her sobs had calmed down and all she was doing now was sniffling. Tenten kept patting her hair in a soothing manner. She stared down at her hands on her lap. The smell of the green tea Tenten had made filled her nostrils and surprisingly, made her feel calm. "Why did you do it Hime?" asked Neji. Hinata couldn't help the small blush that appeared on her cheeks. "I.. I don't know what to do." she whispered still looking down at her hands. Her eyes started stinging with unshed tears. "I d-don't want to get m-married. I-I know K-Katashi-san is a good p-person but.." Her soft voice broke. "I just want Sasuke-kun." she whispered before tears silently made their way down her cheeks. Neji and Tenten looked at each other sadly. Neji reached down and took her hand. "Come here. I want you to listen to something." Hinata stood and let her cousin lead her to the pond outside. She sat down and Neji placed his headphones into her ears. Hinata listened to the music.

**I know the feeling**

**Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge**

**And there ain't no healing**

**From cutting yourself with the jagged edge**

**I'm telling you that, it's never that bad**

**Take it from someone who's been where you're at**

**Laid out on the floor**

**And you're not sure you can take this anymore**

Hinata looked at her cousin. Surprise was written all over her face. She looked down and saw a thick scar on Neji's arm. How had she not notice it before?

**So just give it one more try to a lullaby**

**And turn this up on the radio**

**If you can hear me now**

**I'm reaching out**

**To let you know that you're not alone**

**And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell**

**'Cause I can't get you on the telephone**

**So just close your eyes**

**Oh, honey here comes a lullaby**

**Your very own lullaby**

Neji placed his pale hand on top of hers. His eyes were a mixture of sadness and anger and love towards his cousin. He knew how much Hinata had to put up in that godforsaken place. He had tried so hard to find a stable place to take both Hinata and Hanabi away before any permanent damage had been done. But he was too late. He had failed them.

**Please let me take you**

**Out of the darkness and into the light**

**'Cause I have faith in you**

**That you're gonna make it through another night**

**Stop thinking about the easy way out**

**There's no need to go and blow the candle out**

**Because you're not done**

**You're far too young**

**And the best is yet to come**

Hinata looked down. Her small fists were pressing hard against her thighs. Her eyes were watering and threatening to spill. Her shoulders started to shake. A soft hand landed on hers making her stop. She looked at Neji who smiled.

**So just give it one more try to a lullaby**

**And turn this up on the radio**

**If you can hear me now**

**I'm reaching out**

**To let you know that you're not alone**

**And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell**

**'Cause I can't get you on the telephone**

**So just close your eyes**

**Oh, honey here comes a lullaby**

**Your very own lullaby**

Neji looked at his cousin and sighed. It pained him to see his little cousin like this. Ever since her mother died he had made a promise to keep her safe. He hadn't done enough. His eyes wandered to the pond. Hinata had always been there for Hanabi and him. Even Hiashi. Hinata always had food prepared for him. His clothes were never dirty thanks to her. Neji felt anger bubbling inside him. Hinata had done so much for that ingrate and that's how he pays her. By marrying her off. He gritted his teeth together and pulled Hinata towards him.

**Well, everybody's hit the bottom**

**Everybody's been forgotten**

**When everybody's tired of being alone**

**Yeah, everybody's been abandoned**

**And left a little empty handed**

**So if you're out there barely hanging on...**

Hinata gasped as Neji pulled her into his arms. She couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. Neji had always taken care of her. She looked at her small hand and tears fell from her eyes. Now it was like all his hard work had gone down the drain. She knew she was starving herself and to top it off, she had slit her wrists. She gripped on his shirt and sobbed into his shoulder. 'Gomene Neji-san. Gomene Tenten-chan.' She repeated her apologies in her head.

**Just give it one more try to a lullaby**

**And turn this up on the radio**

**If you can hear me now**

**I'm reaching out**

**To let you know that you're not alone**

**And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell**

**'Cause I can't get you on the telephone**

**So just close your eyes**

**Oh, honey here comes a lullaby**

**Your very own lullaby**

**Oh, honey here comes a lullaby**

**Your very own lullaby**

Neji rubbed Hinata's back soothingly. "N-Neji-san?" he barely heard Hinata's whimper. "Hm?" Hinata sniffled and backed away. She wiped her runny nose with her sleeve and Neji smiled. She had been strong for two years. She needed to cry and let all of that go. He reached to her and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm hungry." she said. Neji stood and took her hand. "Let's go out to eat then. I think you've been tortured with Tenten's food long enough. Hinata giggled. She had people who loved her and that was all she needed. She looked at the sky. Just a week. She had a week left of freedom. The sky clouded over.

**Ok well there's another chapter. The song is Lullaby by Nickelback. A song that practically saved my life. So yea. Please R&R n.n**


	14. Don't Dream It's Over

**I don't own anything.**

The week had gone by so fast that Hinata hadn't even noticed. She had started eating again. She got rid of anything that might make her want to cut herself. She was currently trying to hold her tears in as Masha tugged her hair putting it into a tight bun. Tenten looked at her friend with a heavy heart. As soon as Hinata's hair was done, the brunette held the mermaid dress for Hinata to step into. "Hinata you don't have to do this." whispered Tenten. The little Hyuga just looked at her with crystal tears in her eyes.

Sasuke paced around the white room. He groaned and sat in the bright orange sofa, the smell of old ramen filled his nostrils making his nose scrunch. "When the hell did you last clean this?" he growled as he got up to sit on the black leather chair. Naruto appeared in the living room with a bowl of temporary ramen. "I cleaned it last week! I just spilled ramen last night. Or was it three nights ago?" he wondered to himself as he sat and slurped his food. "What am I going to do?" whispered Sasuke as he buried his face to his hands. "'bout wha?" Sasuke looked at Naruto who slurped the noodles. "Hinata you idiot!" Naruto gasped and stood up spilling some of the broth on the sofa. "The wedding! It's today!" he yelled and ran to his room. Sasuke groaned.

Tenten picked up the long ivory train of Hinata's dress. "Hinata reconsider! You don't have to do this! Look I'll call a cab and we can leave. Neji will get your stuff and we will be in China in no time." The bluenette looked at her friend and smiled. She wrapped her delicate arms around her best friend. "Tenten-chan. I have to do this. It's different when you are a Hyuga." She sighed and took the bouquet of lilies. Tenten's sad brown eyes looked over at the little Hyuga. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. 'If only her face wasn't so sad…' she thought. A knock snapped them both out of their thoughts. "Hina-nee-chan." Both girls looked at Hanabi's grim expression. "Father's waiting for you." she announced before walking out. Hinata sighed and walked out the door.

Sasuke leaned on the doorway. He watched as Naruto placed a black vest over the bright orange button-up shirt. He couldn't help the pout that was quite evident on his soft lips. "I can't believe you're actually going." Naruto finished with the buttons. "I'm sorry Teme but Hinata's my friend." Sasuke's mouth fell opened. "What? And I'm not? Traitor." Naruto walked past him. "You are but remember you knocked up Sakura-chan. And you hurt Hinata-chan." he said as he fixed his hair in the hallway mirror. "Look dobe. I'm going to tell you everything that has been happening. And…" he paused to sigh. "I'm asking for your help. Please." Naruto choked and turned to see his best friend's pleading eyes.

Hinata shifted her weight nervously as she stood in front of her father. In five minutes she would walk down the aisle and she would be traded for agencies. Hiashi was currently speaking but Hinata was concentrating on not looking nervous. "…and I better not receive any negative comments about you…" **'Come on Hinata stop fidgeting!' **"…remember that. And another thing…" **'Oh god I think I'm going to be sick.' **"…because if I so much as hear a rumor…" **'Keep it in! Keep it in! Keep it in!' **"Am I understood?" **'I CAN'T KEEP IT IN!' **Hiashi eyed his daughter as she ran out. He saw Tenten run after her.

"And now she's getting married to some bastard but I'm sure that the old fuck has something to do with it!" finished Sasuke. Naruto stared at him, his cerulean eyes wide open. "I think I have an idea. Bear with me Teme. It's awesome. But first call your brother. We'll need help." Sasuke sighed now regretting asking for help.

Tenten was holding Hinata's veil up and rubbing her back as the little Hyuga threw up. "I'm not used to being so close to him. He a-always makes me nervous." she said as she got up and walked to the sink. She washed her mouth and stared at herself. She wondered if that was the only reason she was conceived. Tenten stood behind her quietly. After a bit she spoke up. "Come on Hinata. It's time." Hinata flinched at the touch of her father's cold hand. It was like touching the grim reaper. She shut her eyes trying to stop the tears that were forming in them. Unknown to her a pair of coal eyes were staring down at her from the second floor. Sasuke looked at the so called groom. He was much taller than him or him. He eyed Hiashi with disgust. He couldn't stand the idea of his hand touching Hinata.

Brown eyes looked at Hinata. He couldn't help but feel a tug at his heart when he saw the little girl trying her hardest not to cry. He could visibly see her small for shaking. She was old enough to be his daughter and there she was, ready to sacrifice everything for her father. Katashi looked at Hiashi. He held no emotion. To be honest, he was a bit creeped out by him. He was surprised when he had talked to him and offered his daughter to him in exchange for his agencies. He looked at Hinata and felt sorry for the little teen.

Just as she reached her groom, loud noises echoed throughout the whole church. It sounded like.. "Guns!" yelled Tenten. She looked up and snatched a pistol from her thigh. She gasped when she saw raven hair running towards the stairs at the side. People were screaming. No one was hurt though, just scared. The security guards quickly made their way towards the Hyugas as the inside slowly filled with fog. Tenten quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and ran towards the nearest exit.

"What's going on?" asked the little Hyuga covering her nose and mouth. "Keep running!" shouted Tenten as she pushed Hinata towards the door. She ran back to try and find Neji.

Sasuke ran to the blond who was whooping around excitedly. He pulled him from his collar away from the edge. "Stop it dobe you're in church." The blond smiled brightly. "Didn't I say it was awesome?!" he squealed. Sasuke smirked. He had to hand it to the dobe. He knew what he was doing sometimes. Rarely. Like, 10% of the time. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the smiling face of his brother. "Why did you agree to help us?" asked Sasuke. He knew Itachi probably had dark ideas for him to do. "I simply didn't like the pink haired bitch. She's so easy to read and it's obvious that she was lying." Sasuke smirked. Just then he heard shots being fired. All three guys looked over the edge but couldn't see anything but fog. "Those bastards are actually shooting at us!" yelled Naruto. Itachi took his phone out and dialed a number. "Take out the other ones." he ordered before throwing the paintball gun down. He hanged up and took a gun out from his pants. Naruto shrieked and placed his hands on cheeks. "Don't hurt anyone Itachi." warned Sasuke. "You go get Little Miss Perfect and let us have fun." he said shooting down. Sasuke rolled his eyes and ran to the stairs and through the thick fog.

Sasuke panted as he looked around the parking lot. Almost everyone was gone. He turned but Hinata was nowhere to be seen. Just then he felt someone grab him. He grunted as his back hit the brick wall. "What the fuck!" he yelled when he saw a guy about his age with red streaks going down his cheeks. He immediately recognized him as Hinata's friend. "What are you doing here Uchiha?!" he hissed. Behind him stood another male with spiky hair looking around bored. "Haven't you done enough?!" Sasuke pushed the male off of him. "Look I'm here to make everything better, believe me or not. Now I must look for Hinata." he said walking away. Kiba growled but quickly stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let him be Kiba. He is sincere." Kiba looked at his boyfriend with a questioning look. "He had the same look I get when I think of you." Shikamaru gently traced Kiba's cheek to his chin with the tip of his fingers. Kiba blushed and sighed. "Uchiha!" Sasuke turned. "She went that way!" yelled Kiba pointing left. Sasuke nodded and took off running. Shikamaru smirked before placing a quick peck to Kiba's lips.

Sasuke stopped once he recognized his surroundings. He crossed the street and entered the park. He didn't have to look far when he spotted a run-away bride sitting on a bench. He neared her and heard her sniffling. He felt a sharp pain go through his chest. It was his fault that all that had happened. He sat next to the little Hyuga and placed a hand on her shoulder. Hinata gasped and looked at him. She had her mascara running and her nose was red but Sasuke thought she was as beautiful as ever. "Hinata.." he whispered. "I-I always end up here." she whispered. Sasuke tried to smile but Hinata's broken eyes made it impossible. He kneeled in front of her and wiped her eyes. Hinata sniffled.

"Hinata come with me." Clear eyes looked at dark ones. He could swear that for an instant there was a sparkle in her eyes. "S-Sasuke-kun. I-I.." Sasuke took her hands. "Hinata I swear I didn't do anything with that whore. You know me better than that." Hinata's eyes shifted to the side. "S-Sasuke-kun. I c-can't. I'm afraid to g-get hurt again." Sasuke slowly turned Hinata's porcelain face to him. "Hinata I promise not to hurt you. I will kill myself before that happens. Besides.. Your father must be furious that you left." Hinata gasped. "That was you?" Sasuke smirked taking her hand. "Actually it was the dobe's idea. So will you come with me?" Hinata looked away. Sasuke sighed and started humming. When words started coming out of his mouth Hinata looked at him.

**There is freedom within, there is freedom without **

**Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup **

**There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost **

**But you'll never see the end of the road **

**While you're traveling with me **

Sasuke took Hinata's hands in his and looked into her eyes.

**Hey now, hey now **

**Don't dream it's over **

**Hey now, hey now **

**When the world comes in **

**They come, they come **

**To build a wall between us **

**We know they won't win **

She thought about this as his words sank into her. She knew not everything was easy. Her whole life had been sheltered and everything she wanted she got. Now she was seeing how people were going to stand in her way and she knew she had to kick them down.

**Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof **

**My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof **

**In the paper today, tales of war and of waste **

**But you turn right over to the TV page**

Sasuke looked into the opal eyes. He wanted to show her that he loved her. That he could protect her. He wanted to save her from the hell she had gone through.

**Hey now, hey now**

**Don't dream it's over **

**Hey now, hey now **

**When the world comes in **

**They come, they come **

**To build a wall between us **

**We know they won't win**

With every word Sasuke sang to her she knew what she had to do. Her father will certainly kill her if he found her. She needed to stay safe to protect Hanabi. She can't keep being the weak one and relying on Tenten or Neji anymore.

**Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum **

**And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart **

**Only shadows ahead, barely clearing the roof **

**Get to know the feeling of liberation and release **

Sasuke stood and Hinata stood with him. She had determination in her eyes. Sasuke smirked.

**Hey now, hey now **

**Don't dream it's over **

**Hey now, hey now **

**When the world comes in **

**They come, they come **

**To build a wall between us **

**We know they won't win Well, don't let them win **

**Hey now, hey now **

**Don't let them win **

**Don't let them win, yeah**

Hinata looked at him. "I-I'll go with you Sasuke-kun." The young man kissed her delicate hand. "Come on. We have to get you out of these clothes." Sasuke led her to an old looking house that was three blocks away. He never let her hand go. "Where a-are we?" "Naruto's home." said Sasuke walking into the ramen-smelling house. He walked to the room and came back with some clothes. "Change into these until we get your own." Hinata blushed beet red. Eyeing the bright clothes.

Twenty minutes later Hinata was wandering around Sasuke's apartment. He was getting his own clothes and Hinata was entertaining herself looking through his things and rooms. She wondered if Neji's place was like this. She opened a door and walked into the weapon infested room. "Y-You have a lot of weapons." said Hinata. Sasuke loaded a shotgun and placed it into his bag. "Yeah I know. I'm going to have to teach you how to use some if I want you-" he was cut halfway by a kunai that zoomed right past his head and into the wall. He turned to see Hinata standing by the door. She was holding a Windmill Shuriken in a position where she could easily throw it and slice his head off. He gulped when he saw the deadly look in her eyes. She put the large weapon down and smiled. "Tenten-chan is o-obsessed with all kinds of we-weapons and she taught me how to use a c-couple of them." she said as she sat in his bed. He looked at her as she examined the blades and he chuckled. She was wearing Naruto's bright orange shorts, black shirt and white high heels. She had let her hair loose and was now in a wavy pony tail. She looked adorable. Sasuke placed his black sandals in front of her. "If you want to change your shoes." he said.

He got on his hands and knees, **(sexy mental image! XD) **grabbed an old sock from under his bed, and took some money out causing Hinata to giggle. "What?" he asked. "Y-You hide your money under your bed in a s-sock?" she asked covering her mouth. "T-that's something an old man would do!" she squealed as she burst out laughing. Sasuke glared at her and pouted. "Yeah yeah yeah. Come on. We'll go to your house and -" he was interrupted by his phone ringing. "What?" he asked harshly. Hinata quieted down and looked at him as he hanged up. "My brother was arrested." he said walking out. Her clear eyes widened. "Why?" Sasuke went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple handing it to the little teen in front of him. "Your father's men started shooting at us when we started our distraction. Itachi and his friends shot back and now he's in jail." Hinata looked down. She started feeling guilt consume her. "Don't worry." said Sasuke lifting her chin up. "Itachi has… connections. He'll be out tomorrow morning at most." Hinata nodded and followed him out the door.

Tenten tapped her elegant fingers nervously. "Tenten stop. He'll be ok." She looked at Kiba in the backseat. Hiashi had dragged Neji with him when they couldn't find Hinata. She sighed and looked at the linked hands of her best friend and his sleeping boyfriend. Just then Neji walked out with Hanabi. Tenten gasped and got out of the car. "Oh my god! What happened to you?" she said looking at his bloodied face. "Father got one of those gorillas to hit him when he wouldn't tell them where Hina-nee-chan is." seethed the little girl. Tenten frowned. "Hanabi's staying with me now. Did you grab some of Hinata's clothes?" asked the brown-haired male. Hanabi nodded gripping her bag.

Hinata munched on the hamburger happily. She hadn't eaten anything greasy and bad for her in a while. She felt her phone vibrate and she swallowed before answering. "Moshi moshi." **"Hinata it's me." **"Tenten-chan!" **"Are you ok? Where are you?" **"I'm o-ok Tenten-chan. I-I'm with Sasuke-kun." she said looking at Sasuke who had taken a bite of her hamburger. "We're going home so I can get some clothes." **"No! Hinata your father is pissed! Look Hanabi's with us and she has some clothes. Meet us at Neji's."** Hinata looked down. She felt bad for just abandoning her father. "Hai." she said before hanging up. "We can't go to my house. Father's very angry." she said. "Where to then?" asked Sasuke taking her hand. "Neji's." she answered as a blush made its way to her cheeks. He nodded giving her hand a light squeeze. She smiled as a feeling of warmth enveloped her. She was happy she had people who cared about her. She looked at the sunset and wondered what her life will be like from now on.

**Ok! So the song is called Don't Dream It's Over originally by Crowded House. Another thing, I'm sick of the lovey dovey shit so I think I'm gonna switch to the psycho violent stuff along with some lemons and maybe some yaoi ;) please R&R!**


End file.
